Preferential Concubine
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: [REMAKE] Jongin terancam tak bisa mendapatkan putra mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping karena bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! FAST UPDATE!YAOI!NC21!MPREG!DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Preferential Concubine, Prologue.

Author : Jenny Kim (Agustine Jenny Kim).

Genre : YAOI.

Pair : KAISOO,HUNSOO (brothership).

 **Note : Baca author note di akhir prolog.**

* * *

Empat orang namja tampan dan dua orang namja cantik tengah mengadakan rapat di sebuah ruangan tersembunyi. Mereka duduk di depan sebuah meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Satu orang berkedudukan sebagai raja ada di ujung depan, tiga orang sebagai ratu, penasehat dan pengawal khusus ratu ada di sebelah kanan raja serta dua orang berstatus sebagai vampire berkekuatan khusus ada di sebelah kiri sang raja.

Dua diantaranya adalah kakak dan adik dari sang raja. Sebut saja nama si sulung Bao Xian dan si bungsu Chen Kim.

"Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya, Kai. Kau kembali kehilangan penerusmu. Selir Putih tidak bisa mempertahankan kandungannya di bulan ke tujuh, seperti Ratu Xi" ucap namja yang paling cantik, Bao Xian. Ia menatap serius mata obsidian sang raja. Mereka memang tak pernah memakai embel-embel jabatan saat sedang melakukan rapat khusus.

"Ya, lagi-lagi bayinya tidak dapat menguasai kekuatan yang tersalurkan dari darahmu, hyung. Penerus yang tidak dapat merajai atau setidaknya mengalahkan kekuatan dari darahmu tak akan bisa menjadi putra mahkota ataupun pangeran pendamping" tambah suami Bao Xian, Kim Chan Lie.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi terus, Kai. Jika kau tak punya penerus, maka klan vampire kita akan musnah!" Ucap Bao Xian lagi dengan gusar.

"Ini semua gara-gara tingkahmu sediri, hyung. Jika saja kau tidak memperistri seorang vampire rendahan dan tidak mengambil calon pendampingku sebagai selir, semuanya tak akan terjadi. Kau dikutuk oleh leluhur, hyung!" kali ini si bungsu Chen Kim yang merangkap sebagai penasehat mulai angkat bicara. Pasti banyak yang tak menyangka vampire temperamental sepertinya bisa menjadi seorang penasehat. Tapi percayalah, semua saran darinya selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Chen melirik sinis Xiao Lu atau yang lebih sering dipanggil 'Ratu Xi' yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Chen. Kau tak punya hak mencaciku!" ucap Kai dengan nada rendah namun penuh kuasa. Ia tak suka dikritik dan tak suka bila seseorang melukai hati pendampingnya, kecuali jika orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Karena hati egoisnya selalu berkata dialah yang paling berhak memberikan luka dan kasih pada pendampingnya. Bukan orang lain.

Ratu Xi hanya menunduk mendengarkan perdebatan antara suaminya dengan adik iparnya. Ia mengusap perutnya yang sedikit buncit mengingat ia sedang hamil lima bulan. Bayi yang ia takutkan juga akan berakhir seperti kakak-kakaknya. Mati sebelum sempat lahir ke dunia.

Shi Xun si pengawal Ratu Xi hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Mencoba meredam rasa marah karena orang yang ia puja, orang yang ia cinta, disinggung oleh si penasehat. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena dia hanyalah seorang pengawal.

"Lebih baik kau memberi saran daripada mengungkit hal yang telah lalu, hyung" ucap Chan Lie lembut.

Chen lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis. "Bilang saja kau membelanya karena kau sama saja dengannya, Chan Lie! Dasar Half-blood!" cibir Chen.

"CHEN!" seru Bao Xian marah. Ia baru saja akan berdiri untuk menampar wajah Chen jika saja Chan Lie tak menahannya.

Chan Lie mengusap punggung istrinya dengan lembut. Menenangkannya sebelum namja cantik itu tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. "Jangan hiraukan dia, hyung!" bisik Chan Lie di telinga Bao Xian. Istrinya itu pun hanya mengangguk kesal menanggapinya.

"Ucapanmu tidak ada hubungannya dengan rapat, Chen. Jangan menyinggung sesuatu yang tak penting. Membuang waktu." Ucap Kai menengahi. "Aku hanya membutuhkan saranmu, bukan yang lain." Sambung Kai.

Dengan masih setengah emosi, Chen mengangguk. "Kau dilarang keras memiliki dua vampire sebagai pendampingmu, hyung. Jadi lepaskan Selir Putih dan jadikan Sulli sebagai selirmu. Sulli adalah adik dari Ratu Krystal. Mendiang istrimu yang berhasil memberikanmu anak walau hanya seorang pangeran pendamping, bukan putra mahkota. Jadi kupikir Sulli pasti bisa memberimu anak, dan berharaplah anak itu bisa menjadi putra mahkota. Kau juga tahu 'kan kalau dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Sejajar dengan kita!" tutur Chen panjang lebar.

"Aku menolak. Mungkin saja Sulli juga hanya bisa memberiku pangeran pendamping seperti anakku, Henry, bukan puta mahkota. Dan untuk masalah derajatnya, bukankan Selir Putih juga seorang bangsawan?" tanya Kai dengan santai. Dialah raja yang tak pernah bersikap serius mengenai hal-hal penting yang menyangkut kelangsungan klannya.

"Kau 'kan belum mencoba usulku, hyung! Dan Selir putih juga bukan takdirmu! Dia adalah takdirku, jadi dia hanya bisa melahirkan anakku, bukan anakmu!"

Satu alis Kai terangkat menanggapi ucapan Chen. "Kalau begitu biarkan Selir Putih selamanya tak memiliki anak, Chen. Karena aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskannya." Jawab Kai tanpa beban. "Tentunya kau tahu, aku suka mengambil milik orang lain, bukankah begitu, Shi Xun?"

Shi Xun seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa ada yang tahu, tatapan penuh kebencian ia Bao Xian yang ia layangkan pada raja agungnya itu. Tentu saja ia tahu maksud dari ucapan Kai. Karena dialah orang yang tiga kali berturut-turut kehilangan miliknya sebab direbut paksa oleh Kai. Darahnya saat menjadi manusia, Ratu Xi dan…

"Aku memiliki pemecahan sendiri atas masalahku, boleh kukatakan?" tanya Kai. Seharusnya ia tak perlu bertanya seperti itu. Seorang raja memiliki kuasa penuh bukan? Dan lagi, memang siapa yang berhak melarangnya?

"Tentu, My Lord." Ucap lima orang di depan Kai dengan kompak.

"Aku akan mengambil seorang pendamping lagi, tanpa melepaskan Ratu Xi dan Selir Putih." Ucap Kai yang lagi-lagi tanpa perduli resiko yang akan diterimanya. Mata obsidiannya yang gelap menatap ekspresi penuh keterkejutan di wajah seluruh vampire di ruangan itu.

"Sudah kukatakan kau dilarang keras memiliki dua vampire sebagai pendam_"

"Kau bilang vampire, Chen. Bukan manusia. Dan pendamping yang akan kuambil adalah seorang manusia." Potong Kai enteng.

"Apa? Kau gila, hyung! Semua vampire masih bisa terima kau mengambil seorang vampire rendahan sebagai pengganti mendiang Ratu Krystal dan mengambil calonku sebagai selirmu tapi tidak untuk manusia!" seru Chen.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan ucapan Chen, Kai" ucap Bao Xian pelan. "Bayi vampire saja tidak bisa menguasai kekuatanmu apalagi bayi manusia?" sambung Bao Xian.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" tanya Kai dengan cengiran di bibirnya. Ia bersandar di kursinya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa terus mengacuhkan peraturan leluhur seperti ini! Mana mungkin seorang putra mahkota berdarah campuran? Itu darah lumpur, hyung!" geram Chen.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melanggar peraturan? Kalian ingin menggulingkanku? Kalian ingin aku lengser dari tahtaku lalu kalian menggantikanku sebagai raja? Tentunya kalian ingat jika hanya benihkulah yang bisa mnjadi putra mahkota selanjutnya. Karena aku pemilik kekuatan tertinggi! Baik kau maupun Bao Xian hyung tak akan bisa memiliki seorang putra. Kalian mau dirajai oleh Taehyung Choi, anak Bao Xian Hyung yang notabene seorang wanita, huh?"

Chen menghela nafas. Posisinya sekarang terpojok. Tapi dia tak akan menjadi seorang penasehat jika tak memiliki seribu cara untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. "Bagaimana jika dia juga tidak bisa memberimu penerus? Bagaimana jika bayinya juga mati seperti bayi-bayimu sebelumnya karena tak bisa menguasai darahmu dan akhirnya darahmu malah berbalik membinasakan bayi-bayimu?"

"Kupastikan putra mahkotaku akan bisa bertahan dalam rahimnya." Jawab Kai yakin.

Chen kembali berpikir keras. Dia menyeringai begitu mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari keterpojokan. "Bagaimana jika bayinya adalah seorang putri?"

DEG

Kai seakan tertohok. Ia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu terjadi mengingat semua bayinya baik yang mati ataupun yang bertahan hidap (walau hanya satu dan walau hanya sebagai pangeran pedamping) selalu bergender laki-laki. Kai tahu dengan sangat jika bayi perempuan tak akan masuk dalam perlindungan rahim manusia yang dipilihnya. Rahim itu khusus melindungi putra mahkota raja.

"Eng itu….en…ehh…" Kai tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Chen. Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat Chen menatap remeh ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mendukungmu menikahi seorang manusia dengan dua syarat." Ucap Chen tersenyum licik.

Bao Xian, Chan Lie dan Shi Xun yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama kini membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Chen, seorang vampire yang selalu membanggakan derajat kebangsawanannya kini (akan) mendukung sang raja memiliki pendamping seorang manusia?.

Ratu Xi hanya bisa tetap menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia diam seribu bahasa. Bukan hal baru baginya untuk berbagi suami namun tetap saja terasa sakit. Ia selalu menjadi pendamping yang setia, sama seperti Selir Putih. Namun suaminya malah selalu membagi cinta dan perhatiannya.

Dahi Kai berkerut. "Sebutkan!"

"Pertama, jika manusia itu tidak bisa mempertahankan benihmu seperti Ratu Xi dan Selir Putih, kau harus melepaskan salah satu dari Ratu Xi dan Selir Putih lalu menikahi Sulli serta membuang manusia pilihanmu. Kedua, jika bayinya bergender perempuan, bunuh manusia itu beserTa bayinya!" ucap Chen. Bukankah ia sangat cerdik? Dua syarat dengan banyak pengorbanan.

Tangan Shi Xun bergetar hebat, mana mungkin ia membiarkan manusia yang paling berharga di hidupnya dibunuh jika mengandung bayi perempuan? Itu gila! Bukan manusia yang mengatur gender keturunannya! Kini ia hanya bisa berharap janin berusia tiga minggu yang ada dalam kandungan manusia pilihan Kai itu bergender laki-laki. Manusia itu sudah terlalu menderita, mana boleh semakin menderita?

Kai berpikir cukup lama sampai ia mengatakan keputusannya. "Kuterima syaratmu."

TBC.

* * *

 **PERLU DIBACA.**

* * *

Haiii! Gw bawa cerita remake baru nih. Yang elf atau yg bekas yws shipper pasti tau dong ini ffnya siapa? Wkwk gw memutuskan untuk remake ff yang legendaris ini. Dan authornya Teman Author Terbaik dan tergila gw alias Jenny Kim yang biasa gw panggil jeje ngizinin gw wkwk. Sayang ff dia dianggurin gitu aja.

FF ini punya rated M at ALL CHAPTER karena banyak adegan ena ena (yang pada yadong pasti seger nih ye) dan memiliki 70% kaisoo story yang akan saling berhubungan sama member lain juga. Fyi aja, ff ini adalah the greatest yewook FF dengan cerita agak gila tapi bener bener masuk akal dan setiap gw baca pasti gw bakal mikir 'ah ya, bisa bisa'. Karena apa? Nanti tunggu aja sampe kai bisa ngeluarin mantra aneh aneh wkwk. Disini kai jadi karakter paling tua ya. Jadi semua member exo itu adiknya dia. Karena prev chara nya si Kai ini di FF aslinya itu si Yesung. Jadi gak mungkin gw cari cari cast lain. Biar semua member exo bisa ikutan main disini.

Disini Kyungsoo akan muncul mulai dari chapter 1 dan seterusnya. jadi dibaca dulu prolognya baik baik karena ff ini akan jadi kisah cinta fitri versi fanfiction/? dan chapternya panjang. Jadi be sure kalian ngerti jalan setiap chapter dan meninggalkan jejak review oke? hehehe.

* * *

 **Nama Vampire :: Nama Manusia :: Keterangan :: Blood Type.**

 **Xiumin :: Kim MinSeok:: Selir Putih (karena berhati malaikat) :: Pureblood.**

Bao Xian ::Baekhyun:: Pemilik mata Amethyst :: Pureblood.

Kai Kim :: Kim JongIn :: Pemilik kekuatan tertinggi, Raja Vampire :: Pureblood.

Chen Kim :: Kim Jongdae :: Penasehat Raja, adik bungsu Raja :: Pureblood.

Xiao Lu :: Xi Luhan :: Ratu Xi (diambil dari nama manusianya) :: Pureblood.

Park Chan Lie :: Park Chanyeol :: Suami Bao Xian, ayah tiri Taehyung Kim :: Half-blood.

Dyodo (nama dari Kai) :: Oh/Kim Kyungsoo :: Namja buta :: Human.

Shi Xun Wu ::Oh Sehun:: Pengawal Ratu Xi :: Half-blood.

Taeoh Kim :: Kim Taeoh :: Putra Kai Kim, Pangeran Pendamping :: Pureblood.

Taehyung Kim:: Kim Taehyung :: Putri Bao Xian dengan mendiang suaminya,Kim Daehyun:: Pureblood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note. Sebelum baca, baca ini dulu ya baik baik biar ga bingung.**

 _Q : Kenapa ada Henry di chapter 1?._

 _A : itu typo. wkwk maaf ya. Di ff aslinya henry itu anaknya yesung sama ryeowook. dan disini Henrynya aku ganti sama Taeoh. Kenapa Taeoh? karena disini nanti Taeoh banyak megang peran. Makanya dia dijadiin cast utama anaknya Jongin (meskipun bukan anak kyungsoo). Taeoh itu anak Jongin sama Ratu Krystal._

 _Q : Apa hubungan Jongin,Chen,baekhyun?._

 _A : Baekhyun kakak tertua. Jongin anak tengah. Chen adeknya jongin. kenapa Jongin jadi kakak chen? karena diingetin lagi. supaya member exo bisa ikut maiin semua disini makanya Jongin aku bikin jadi posisi tertua kedua (kaya posisi Luhan di exo aslinya ajja)._

 _Q : Kenapa pada pake nama china?._

 _A : Di chapter ini ada jawabannya yah udah._

 _Q : Ini Yaoi kan? kenapa ga GS?._

 _A : Ngikutin cerita aslinya wkwk. karena memang ini cerita Yaoi._

Semoga notes ini membantu kalian yah biar ga bingung. dan maaf ada typo di chapter satu (author lupa ganttii nama henry jadi taeoh). diingetin lagi, ini fff remake ya, jadi bagi yang familiar sama judul ini tapi emang suka banget sama ff aslinya dan gak respect sama ini ff, mending gausah baca ok. saya gak nyuruh anda baca. FF ini full exo pairing (tapi akan ada penambahan cast dari bb lain untuk chapter berikut2nya). jadi, if you really don't like it, just go away (bagi yang ngerasa aja). ENJOY READING!.

* * *

 _Previously on Preferential Concubine._

"Pertama, jika manusia itu tidak bisa mempertahankan benihmu seperti Ratu Xi dan Selir Putih, kau harus melepaskan salah satu dari Ratu Xi dan Selir Putih lalu menikahi Sulli serta membuang manusia pilihanmu. Kedua, jika bayinya bergender perempuan, bunuh manusia itu beserta bayinya!" ucap Chen. Bukankah ia sangat cerdik? Dua syarat dengan banyak pengorbanan.

Tangan Shi Xun bergetar hebat, mana mungkin ia membiarkan manusia yang paling berharga di hidupnya dibunuh jika mengandung bayi perempuan? Itu gila! Bukan manusia yang mengatur gender keturunannya! Kini ia hanya bisa berharap janin berusia tiga Lugu yang ada dalam kandungan manusia pilihan Kai itu bergender laki-laki. Manusia itu sudah terlalu menderita, mana boleh semakin menderita?

Kai berpikir cukup lama sampai ia mengatakan keputusannya. "Kuterima syaratmu."

 **Preferential Concubine, Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo.**

 **Slight : Hunsoo. Kailu,kaimin(xiumin),Chanbaek. Others.**

 **Genre : YAOI! MPREG!. NC21.**

 **Author : AGUSTINE JENNY KIM (Simbarella).**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin.**

 **Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Xi Luhan.**

 **Oh Sehun.**

 **Kim Minseok.**

 **Kim Jongdae.**

 **Park Chanyeol.**

 **Taeoh.**

 **Kim Taehyung (GIRL!GS).**

 **.**

 **.**

Chen tersenyum menang saat Kai menyetujui syaratnya. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap bayi dari manusia yang Kai pilih bergender perempuan. Atau setidaknya bayi itu mati sebelum lahir. Seperti bayi-bayi Kai yang lainnya.

"Ah ya… Aku ingin membuat peraturan baru. Mulai saat ini, kita akan memakai nama manusia kita sama seperti saat kita bekerja di perusahaan untuk menghargai kehadiran pendampingku yang notabene seorang manusia. Sebarkan peraturan baru ini pada semua vampire, Chanlie… Ups, maksudku Chanyeol" Ucap Kai.

Chen melotot sebal. Ia tak suka nama lahirnya harus dirubah hanya karena seorang manusia. "Aku tidak mau!" tukas Chen.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Jongdae. Kuharap kau mengerti atau kucabut jabatanmu" kata Kai santai.

Chanlie atau yang sekarang kembali bernama Chanyeol mengingat dirinya memang sudah memiliki nama itu saat masih menjadi manusia (dan berubah menjadi Chanyeol saat Bao Xian menghisap darahnya dan menjadikannya vampire) mengangguk pasrah. "Akan kulalukan sesuai perintahmu, Jongin hyung" ucap Chanyeol yang mulai memanggil Kai dengan nama manusianya.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai. Sampai bertemu di kantor besok pagi semuanya. Selamat malam" ucap Jongin.

Luhan (Ratu Xi), Baekhyun (Bao Xian), Chanlie (Chanyeol), Jongdae (Chen) dan Sehun (Shi Xun) mengagguk patuh. Mereka memberikan salam terakhir kepada Jongin sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruang rapat.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Preferential Concubine Chapter 1.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo.**

 **Slight pair : Hunsoo, Chenmin,Chanbaek,Hunhan. Official pair.**

 **Enjoy! Don't Forget leave your review.**

* * *

.

.

.

Jongin masuk kedalam kamarnya yang di dominasi dengan warna merah. Di tengah ruangan ada lampu kristal berbentuk parabola yang menggantung dengan megahnya di langit-langit. Ia menghampiri permaisurinya yang tengah berada di depan jendela kamarnya. Luhan menengadahkan tangannya, menikmati tetes demi tetes air hujan yang jatuh membasahi telapak tangannya. Rumah megah milik Jongin memang tak pernah kering. Setiap hari hujan deras dan halilintar terus datang tanpa henti. Halaman di rumah mereka selalu basah. Itu semua karena tingkah Jongin sendiri yang sesuka hati mengatur musim di kerajaannya yang berkedok rumah mewah. Tak pernah ada matahari, bulan dan bintang yang menyinari rumah mereka. Hanya ada awan gelap, hujan serta kilat dan petir. Suasana yang selalu dianggap manusia dengan keadaan yang mencekam.

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di perut Luhan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang istri. Luhan terlonjak kaget dan segera menengok kebelakang. Ia terlalu asyik melamun hingga tak menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Namja itu bernafas lega begitu menyadari orang yang memeluknya adalah suaminya.

"Yang Mulia…"

"Sudah kukatakan, Lu. Jangan memanggilku 'Yang Mulia' saat kita hanya berdua. Aku mengijinkan para pendampingku untuk tak memuliakanku" ujar Jongin dengan lembut. Dikecupnya bahu Lu (nama panggilannya untuk Luhan) yang tak tertutup piyama sutranya karena Jongin telah membuka dua kancing teratas piyama Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Jonginie…" ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pasrah dengan aksi Jongin di tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang basah.

"Hm…" gumam Jongin. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam wangi bunga jangmi (rose) di tengkuk Luhan.

"Ceritakanlah tentangnya," pinta Luhan.

Jongin mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan menyusuri belakang telinga Luhan dengan hidungnya. Menghembuskan nafas hangat dengan gaya sensual. Merasakan suatu kesenangan karena akan memberikan luka baru pada sang istri.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tiga minggu yang lalu. Ketika kau memohon padaku untuk membelikanmu boneka rusa pink di hari minggu siang itu. Saat pulang, aku bertemu dengan Sehun. Kau tau? Dia keluar dari rumah dengan tergesa-gesa sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku. Salahku juga menyembunyikan bau darah vampire-ku. Aku pun tak perduli lalu beranjak pergi. Namun sebuah bau manusia yang khas membuatku penasaran. Bau yang berasal dari dalam rumah Sehun" ucap Jongin. Ia menutup jendela dan menggendong Luhan dengan gaya bridal. Membawanya ke ranjang empuk mereka dan merebahkannya secara hati-hati.

"Bau tubuh pendamping pilihanmu itu?" terka Luhan. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung. 'Mengapa manusia itu ada di rumah Sehun? Apakah dia memiliki hubungan dengan Sehun?' batin Luhan.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Ia menyenderkan kepala Luhan ke dadanya. "Umm~. Kau tau apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Jongin yang disambut dengan gelengan Luhan. Jongin pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan, dan merahasiakan beberapa fakta yang tidak perlu Luhan ketahui untuk saat ini.

 _ **:: Flashback::**_

"Hyung, aku pulang. Kau sedang apa?" Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu membuka pintu kamar kakak angkatnya. Matanya menyusuri seluruh isi kamar namun sosok yang ia cari tak ada. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara air shower dari dalam kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar kakaknya. Ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Hyung, kau sedang mandi, eoh?" tanya Sehun.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Sehun yang khawatir pun memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya namun tetap tak ada yang menyahut. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat seorang namja mungil,berpipi chubby dengan heartshape lips nan manis berambut kecoklatan telanjang bulat-bulat di bawah shower yang mengalir dengan mata terpejam. Buru-buru Sehun menghampiri namja yang tak lain adalah kakaknya itu dan mematikan shower. Ia menyambar handuk dan menutupi tubuh kakakknya lalu menggendongnya sampai ke tempat tidur.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau tak apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo. Ia menggantikan handuk yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal. Punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo. Panas.

"Hyung…bangunlah!" pinta Sehun. Ia mengguncang pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya. Sepasang bola mata berwarna putih tercetak di matanya yang besar dan bulat. Ia mencoba meraba pipi Sehun. Sedikit sulit untuknya mengingat kondisinya yang tak dapat melihat sejak lahir. Mata cacatnyalah yang membuatnya dibuang ke panti asuhan sejak masih bayi oleh orang tuanya. Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"S~Sehun~?" terka Kyungsoo.

"Ya, hyung. Ini aku. Kau kenapa bisa demam begini? Kenapa tak sadarkan diri di bawah shower, huh?" Tanya Sehun. Ia menggosok-gosok pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu cemas. Sepertinya tekanan darahku menurun sampai-sampai aku pingsan saat mandi. Maaf ya, Sehunie~" lirih Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Huft… Tak apa. Kau istirahatlah, aku akan pergi mencari obat demam di apotek, arra?"

"Umm~" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiayakan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Sehun mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dan mengusap perut kakaknya itu. Mengusap sebuah tanda berbentuk bunga dengan delapan kelopak tepat di bawah pusar Kyungsoo.

'Aku akan selalu melindungimu, hyung. Tak akan kubiarkan dia mengambilmu. Aku selalu berdoa agar kerajaannya musnah, karena dia yang menghancurkan hidupku…'

Sehun dengan cepat keluar dari kediamannya. Tanpa disadarinya Jongin telah berada di seberang jalan rumahnya. Jongin tersenyum licik. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun tanpa ijin. Jongin membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang ia yakini sebagai tempat bau khas manusia itu berasal. Didapatinya seorang namja manis tengah memejamkan matanya di ranjang.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lagi saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang hingga selimutnya tersingkap sampai ke pinggul.

"Hunnie, kau kembali? Apakah ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mengira Jongin adalah Sehun.

Jongin terperangah menatap Kyungsoo. Tak hanya karena parasnya yang manis namun juga karena tanda berbentuk bunga delapan kelopak di bawah pusar Kyungsoo. Tanda 'Ratu'. Tanda yang memiliki nilai magis. Jika bayinya adalah seorang putra, maka bayi itu akan terlindungi dari segala ancaman saat di dalam perut, namun jika bayi itu perempuan, tanda itu tak akan berfungsi. Putra itu hanya akan mewarisi darah ayahnya tanpa sedikitpun memiliki DNA ibunya. Siapapun yang memiliki tanda itu, maka ia akan bisa melahirkan seorang pemimpin. Seorang penerus Raja.

Jongin tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mengunci pintu kamar dan menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. 'Aku mendapatkanmu, penyelamatku..'

"Hunnie?" panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi karena tak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia memekik kaget saat selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya menghilang dan pergelangan kakinya ditarik hingga ia jatuh terlentang. Kedua tangannya diikat dengan benda seperti ikat pinggang di sisi kepalanya.

"Si-siapa kau? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" seru Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

Jongin yang baru saja membuang selimut Kyungsoo dan mengikat kedua tangan namja mungil itu dengan ikat pinggangnya kini beralih pada paha Kyungsoo. Ia membuka lebar kaki Kyungsoo dan mengusap paha dalam Kyungsoo.

"Panggil aku 'Jongin', sayang!"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, kau mau ap- ARRRGGHH….Sakiiiittt….hen…ahh…hentikaann..!" pekik Kyungsoo saat sesuatu yang besar dan tumpul mengoyak rectum-nya. Ia menangis dan merintih merasakan panas dan perih pada rectum-nya. Darah mengalir dari manhole Kyungsoo yang robek akibat aksi kasar Jongin.

Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Kyungsoo erat-erat. Tak ia hiraukan rintihan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk mengeluarkan penisnya. "Ugh…sempit sekali," ucap Jongin yang masih terus mencoba memasukkan penisnya. Baru setengahnya saja yang sudah masuk, Jongin kembali menarik penisnya keluar dan menyisakan kepala penisnya saja di manhole Kyungsoo kemudian menghentakkannya dengan cepat hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam rectum Kyungsoo.

"arrrggghhh….ahh…uhh…arrgghh…uwaaa…"

Jongin mengangkat kaki kanan Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya di bahu kirinya. Ia terus menyodok rectum Kyungsoo dengan brutal. Ia menyeringai saat mendengar rintihan Kyungsoo perlahan berubah menjadi desahan.

"ahh…ahh..uhh…uwaaa….argghh…hahh…ahh…" desah Kyungsoo menjadi-jadi namun airmatanya pun ikut deras mengalir. Hatinya menolak semua hal yang Jongin lakukan padanya namun tubuhnya begitu menikmati penyatuan Jongin dalam tubuhnya.

"aahh!" Kyungsoo mendesah keras dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat Jongin berhasil menyentuh sweetspot-nya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika Jongin terus mendengar desahannya, Jongin akan semakin bersemangat menyenggamai tubuhnya. Namun terlambat, Jongin terlanjur tau letak prostat Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu memasukkannya lagi kedalam manhole Kyungsoo dengan keras tepat pada sweetspot Kyungsoo. Ia mempercepat gerakan in out-nya dan terus menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo.

"aahh! Aaaaahhh…" Kyungsoo tak dapat menghentikan desahan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Jongin begitu pintar menemukan kelemahannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya menegang.

Jongin merasakan rectum Kyungsoo semakin menyempit, ia tahu sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan mencapai klimaks-nya. Ia memangku Kyungsoo dan menutup lubang penis Kyungsoo yang penuh precum dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya yang lain memilin kasar putting Kyungsoo yang telah mengeras.

"Uhh…lep…nghh…lepaskaaann….aahh! ngh… Sakkiit..kumohon lepaskan…haagghh" Kyungsoo mengerang keras.

Jongin tersenyum licik. "Jangan harap kau bisa 'keluar' jika aku belum keluar, sayang. Lakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa 'keluar'!" suruh Jongin. Ia melepaskan ikat pinggang yang sedari tadi mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Dia benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya, namun tubuhnya tersiksa jika ia tak menuruti perkataan Jongin. Ia pun menunduk dan meraba bahu Jongin. Mencengkeramnya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyisakan kepala penis Jongin di lubangnya lalu memasukkan penis Jongin lagi dalam sekali hentakan.

"Ahh!" desah Kyungsoo dalam permainannya sendiri. Ia kembali mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menghentakkannya hingga penis Jongin tepat mengenai prostatnya. Kyungsoo mengerang, lagi. Ia terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo semakin cepat dan berkali-kali 'menusuk' sweetspotnya.

Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo, membuatnya dalam posisi menungging kemudian memasukkan lagi kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan. Kyungsoo mengerang keras. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Jongin akan selalu menyentuh prostatnya.

Jongin terus menghentakkan penisnya dalam manhole Kyungsoo. Menumbuk sweetspot-nya berkali-kali namun masih tetap menutup 'jalan keluar' di penis Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan menciumi punggung Kyungsoo tanpa mengurangi tempo kecepatan sodokannya. Meninggalkan tanda-tanda kemerahan di setiap inci punggung dan leher belakang Kyungsoo.

"Ahh…akkhhhh….ugghhh….ngghh…Lep…hhaasss…uuuhhh…" Kepala Kyungsoo semakin terasa pusing. Penisnya tak berhenti berdenyut karena tak bisa melepas hasratnya terlebih lagi ia sedang demam.

Kejantanan Jongin yang semakin terhimpit oleh dinding-dinding rectum Kyungsoo membuatnya menegang. Penisnya seakan dipijat dalam ruang sempit nan hangat. Kejantanan Jongin berdenyut-denyut menahan hasratnya untuk klimaks. Penisnya yang semakin membesar dalam manhole Kyungsoo membuat lubang anus namja mungil itu semakin robek. Setelah tiga kali tusukan terakhir, Jongin mendesah lega. Cairan putih lengketnya menyembur memenuhi manhole Kyungsoo. Saking banyaknya sampai ada yang mengalir keluar dari manhole Kyungsoo bersama darah namja berparas manis itu.

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada penis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengerang nikmat saat dirinya bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. Sperma yang memenuhi manhole-nya pun membuatnya merasakan sensasi hangat. Kyungsoo jatuh tengkurap karena kehabisan tenaga.

Jongin mengeluarkan kejantannya secara perlahan dari manhole Kyungsoo. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Jongin memisahkan dirinya dari dalam tubuhnya. Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membenahi posisi tidurnya. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah, badannya sudah terlanjur lemas.

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo dan menggelitik goa hangat Kyungsoo dengan liukan lidahnya.

"hmmmpp…hhaa.." desah Kyungsoo di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Jongin. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jongin membelai kepala Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi dengan peluh.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?" Tanya Jongin.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. "Kyung…soo…" lirih Kyungsoo dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir namja manis itu.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan membulatkan matanya. Ia baru saja menyadari bola mata Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih. Baru menyadari jika namja yang baru saja bercinta dengannya adalah seorang tuna netra.

Jongin tersenyum singkat dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo. "Aku menjanjikan penglihatan untukmu jika kau mengandung benihku, Kyungsoo. Aku bersumpah" ucap Jongin. Sumpah pertama yang ia ucapkan untuk seorang anak manusia.

Jongin kembali mengusap dahi Kyungsoo. "Kau demam, sayang?" terka Jongin. Tak ada jawaban karena Kyungsoo memang sudah tertidur. Jongin pun menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Kyungsoo kemudian memejamkan matanya. Cahaya berwarna merah terang keluar dari telapak tangan Jongin dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menyebar.

Dalam keadaan tertidur, Kyungsoo mengernyit sakit namun kemudian kembali tidur dengan pulas. Jongin telah menyembuhkan demamnya. Ia pun menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo lalu memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dan kembali mengenakannya.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dengan membawa sebuah tas plastic berisi obat demam. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat ia mencium bau tubuh vampire pureblood di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Bau yang paling berbeda dengan pureblood yang lainnya. Bau darah Raja Vampire, Jongin.

Mata Sehun menelisik mencari sosok Jongin. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu menyadari bau darah Jongin tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun menengok ke belakang. "Hai, Shi Xun. Kau baru menyadari kedatanganku ya? Tau begini, aku akan menyembunyikan bau darahku lagi dari penciumanmu yang tajam" ucap Jongin menyeringai licik.

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. Bukan, ia bukannya takut pada Jongin namun ia lebih takut jika Jongin telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Kyungsoo. Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di samping ranjang. Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo dan menyenderkan punggung Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Sehun menyelidik. Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya terlebih lagi saat ia melihat banyak kissmark yang memenuhi punggung dan leher belakang Kyungsoo. Jangan lupakan juga bibir Kyungsoo yang bengkak dan memerah. Sehun menggeram marah. 'Aku gagal melindunginya.'

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Shi Xun. Berani sekali kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Kau ingin menjadi seorang penghianat?" salah satu sudut bibir Jongin terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum sinis.

"Kau masih ingin bertanya? Menurutmu karena apa? KAU YANG MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU! Kau yang menghisap darahku hingga aku menjadi vampire, kau juga yang mengambil Luhan dariku, dan sekarang? KAU MENYAKITI KYUNGSOO-KU! KAU BEDEBAH, KAI ! Mana mungkin aku menolong orang yang merusakku, huh?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Shi Xun Wu! Kau mengganggu tidur calon selirku. Kau tak tau, ya? Dia sangat kelelahan…" ucap Jongin santai, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ditatapnya kedua alis Kyungsoo yang menyatu, mulai terbangun karena teriakan Sehun.

Mulut Sehun menganga. Amarahnya memuncak menyadari hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Jongin 'menyentuh' Kyungsoo. "KAU!"

"S-sehun…" Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah bergumul dengan Jongin. Kedua tangannya segera memeluk tubuh Sehun dari samping setelah seluruh memorinya terkumpul. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan menangis. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan. "H-Hun…"

Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan meredam emosinya. Sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk melawan Jongin. Masih ada orang yang memerlukan perhatiannya. Sebelah tangan Sehun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dan tangannya yang lain membelai lembut belakang kepala Kyungsoo. Mencoba menenangkannya dan memberikan rasa aman pada Kyungsoo.

"Ssshh…aku disini, hyung. Jangan takut.." Sehun menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"h-hun… Sehun…D-dia… Dia jahat, Hun… A-aku takut…hiks… H-hunie.." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Jika saja ia tidak buta, jika saja ia tidak lemah, jika saja ia bisa melawan, semuanya tak akan terjadi. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan semua pengandaian. Ia terisak dan tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Sehun.

Senyum penuh keangkuhan tersungging di bibir Jongin. Lagi-lagi ia menyakiti seseorang, dan ia menyukai itu. Jongin berdehem pelan sampai Sehun menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Bawa dia padaku jika dia mengandung benihku, Shi Xun. Jika tidak, aku akan terus 'menyentuhnya' sampai benihku tertanam di rahimnya.." ucap Jongin. Ia mengambil boneka bunny pink pesanan Luhan dan membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo namun sebelum ia melangkah keluar, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Shi Xun. Tak akan pernah.." imbuhnya lalu benar-benar keluar dari rumah Sehun.

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "A-aku tidak mau…Aku tidak mau 'disentuh' lagi olehnya, Hunnie. Tolong aku…aku tidak mau mengandung anaknya. Aku tidak mau…" bisik Kyungsoo parau. Rasa takut dan gelisah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sssshhh… Jangan berfikir macam-macam, hyung. Kau tidak akan mengandung benihnya, tidak akan.." ucap Sehun menenangkan namun ia pun tak dapat memungkiri jika hatinya berucap sebaliknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hyung, aku membelikanmu bubur. Kau makan, ya!" pinta Sehun pagi itu. Ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang duduk melamun di ranjangnya. Kyungsoo lebih sering diam dan mengurung dirinya di kamar sejak kejadian dua Lugu yang lalu. Meski Jongin tak pernah datang lagi, namun rasa takut masih menghantui Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar mengandung benih Jongin? Bagaimana jika Jongin menemuinya lagi dan menghancurkannya lagi? Ia takut, sangat takut.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak lapar, Hun…" tolak Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendesah kecewa. Kyungsoo sulit sekali dibujuk untuk makan. Bahkan jika Sehun tidak memaksanya (atau lebih tepatnya merengek di depannya) agar makan, Kyungsoo sanggup untuk tidak makan seharian. Jongin benar-benar berhasil membuat Kyungsoo-nya yang ceria kini depresi.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku ya, hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Suaranya terdengar begitu sedih dan kecewa.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aku menyayangimu, Hun. Hyung sangat sayang Sehun, selamanya.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan sangat manis.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Jika seperti ini, Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan dan selalu mengingatkannya pada aegyo-nya Luhan. "Kau tidak menyayangiku. Buktinya kau tidak mau makan bubur dariku. Kau jahat, hyung.." ucap Sehun sedikit merajuk.

"Baiklah aku akan makan, Hunnie jangan sedih ya!" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Oke! Buka mulutmu, Kyungsoo-ah!" suruh Sehun. Ia menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah bubur dari Sehun lalu menelannya.

"Enak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak enak. Tidak ada rasanya" jawab Kyungsoo datar.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak ada rasanya?" ulang Sehun. Ia menyendokkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. "Rasanya gurih, hyung! Mana mungkin kau bilang tidak ada rasanya?" ujar Sehun setelah menelan bubur di mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak! Rasanya hambar!" kekeuh Kyungsoo.

'Tidak… hanya vampire pureblood bangsawan-lah yang tidak dapat merasakan makanan apapun kecuali darah. Dan Kyungsoo hanya seorang manusia. Manusia dengan tanda ratu di perutnya.'

Sehun menaruh mangkuk buburnya di meja kecil di samping ranjang lalu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Apa kau sakit, hyung?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Aku_" belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskan kata-katanya, perutnya terasa bergejolak seperti diaduk-aduk. Ia meremas perutnya dan menutup mulutnya. "Hoekk…"

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun panik. Ia menuntun Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi setelah menyambar sebuah test pack yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hoekk…hueekk…hahh…haahh…huekk…" Kyungsoo terus mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di wastafel. Rasa pusing dan mual begitu menyiksanya. Ia mencuci mulutnya setelah rasa mual itu berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Kyungsoo meremas jemari Sehun dengan keras. "Sehunie..aku..aku kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik. Ia takut hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Walau sebenarnya meskipun ia tidak hamil, Jongin akan tetap membuatnya hamil, cepat atau lambat. Ia hanya bisa menunggu mimpi buruknya terjadi.

Sehun menggenggamkan test pack yang ia bawa di tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau tau apa ini, hyung? Ini test pack, aku ingin kau mengetesnya" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak hamil Hun! Aku tidak hamil!" seru Kyungsoo. Ia membuang test pack di tangannya dan memukuli perutnya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau, Hun! Aku tidak ma-arrggghhh…" Kyungsoo memekik keras. Perutnya terasa sakit seperti di tekan.

"Hyung! Hentikan, hyung! Jika kau menyakiti janinmu, rasa sakit itu akan berbalik pada tubuhmu. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh bayimu karena dia anak vampire, bukan manusia!" seru Sehun. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Kyungsoo agar menghentikan aksinya memukuli perutnya.

Kyungsoo diam mematung dengan pipi basah oleh airmata. "A-anak vampire?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sudah saatnya ia memberitahukan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo. "Ya… Ayah dari bayi di perutmu adalah seorang vampire, tepatnya Raja Vampire.."

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" gumam Kyungsoo. Rasa sakit diperutnya yang begitu menyiksa telah sirna setelah ia berhenti memukul perutnya.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, Hyung. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Kau tau perusahaan Redpond? Salah satu jajaran perusahaan terkenal di Korea yang memproduksi sunscreen. Jongin-lah yang menjadi dewan komisaris di perusahaan itu dengan adiknya, Chen uhm…maksudku Jongdae sebagai direktur utama. Sebuah sarang vampire berkedok perusahaan besar. Seluruh pegawai di perusahaan itu adalah vampire. Termasuk…aku" lirih Sehun di kalimat terakhir.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. "Ja-jadi kau juga vampire, Hun? Ta-tapi_"

"Kenapa aku bisa berkeliaran di siang hari?" potong Sehun. "Karena aku ahh..maksudku karena semua vampire memakai tabir surya. Kau takut padaku, hyung?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Ada gurat kekecewaan di mata Sehun saat menanyakan itu pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Kyungsoo segera memeluk Sehun. "Mana mungkin aku takut pada adikku? Siapapun dirimu, Oh Sehun tetaplah adik Kyungsoo..ahh tidak, maksudku Oh Kyungsoo!"

Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia pun membalas pelukan hangat kakaknya. "Terimakasih, hyung… Terimakasih.."

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat, hyung. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan, itu tidak baik untuk janinmu.." ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam. "A-aku tidak menginginkannya, Hun. Aku tidak ingin.."

"Ssshh…kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tetap anakmu. Apa kau ingin seperti orang tuamu yang tega mencampakkan anaknya sendiri? Kau selalu bilang mereka jahat 'kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap seperti mereka?" Sehun mengusap airmata di pipi Kyungsoo. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus sering melihat airmata Kyungsoo. Dan dia benci itu. Dia membenci airmata Kyungsoo.

"Ta-tapi_"

"Yang harusnya tidak kau sukai itu ayahnya, hyung. Bukan bayimu! Bukankah kau menyukai anak-anak? Kau bilang mereka lucu, suci dan menggemaskan bukan? Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena akan memiliki seorang anak. Bagaimanapun cara datangnya, dia tetap anakmu.." potong Sehun sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Betapa jahatnya ia saat ingin melenyapkan anaknya. Anaknya tak tau apa-apa. Dia tak berdosa dan tak pernah meminta untuk berada di rahim Kyungsoo. Semuanya adalah sebuah takdir yang harus dijalani. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo begitu tega membunuh bayi tak berdosa yang notabene anaknya sendiri?

"A-aku mengerti, Hun. Aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya…"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya, aku tau.."

Tok tok tok…

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sebal. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh seperti ini, ia sudah bisa mencium bau tubuh Jongin. Dan sebelum ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, Jongin sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu masuk, Yang Mulia.." ucap Sehun penuh penekanan di kata 'Yang Mulia'.

Jongin tersenyum nyengir. "Kau lelet, Shi Xun" ajek Jongin.

Kyungsoo bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sehun begitu mendengar suara Jongin. Suara yang tak akan bisa dilupakannya. Suara yang harus ia akui jika terdengar sangat merdu. Namun juga menakutkan.

Jongin kembali memberikan cengirannya saat melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, ia sudah berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. "Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku, Kyungie-ah. Aku selalu mendengar degup jantungmu dan…" Jongin membelai perut Kyungsoo, tepat pada tanda ratu yang Kyungsoo miliki. "…anak kita.." sambung Jongin lalu menjilat leher kiri Kyungsoo dari bahu dan naik sampai ke belakang telinga.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar sampai ia terlalu takut untuk melepaskan pelukan Jongin di tubuhnya. Atau dia memang tak bisa melepaskan pelukan Jongin? Yang harus ia akui yaitu ada rasa rindu pada sentuhan Jongin di kulitnya. 'Ini gila, ada apa denganku?'

Sehun berbalik namun hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Kau merindukanku, Kyungie-ah? Uhm…kurasa, lebih tepat jika aku berkata, anak kita merindukanku dan menyalurkan rasa rindunya ke hatimu. Hingga hatimulah yang merasakan rindu padaku. Bukankah anak vampire pureblood yang berada di dalam perlindungan tanda ratu itu sangat pintar?"

"Sehun-ah…" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dari jeratku selama kau mengandung anakku, Kyungie. Kupastikan hal itu.."

"Diam, Kai!" teriak Sehun.

"A. A. A. Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari gara-gara, Shi Xun. Kuberi waktu satu minggu untuk kalian berkemas dan mempersiapkan diri karena aku akan memboyong Kyungsoo ke istanaku.." ucap Jongin. Ia menyeringai saat Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangannya yang sedang memeluk namja buta itu. Memintanya untuk lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Bayi dalam tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar mengendalikan ibunya. 'Good boy..'

"Kau gila? Kau ingin memasukkan Kyungsoo ke sarang vampire? Itu sama saja memberikan daging pada singa yang sedang lapar!" geram Sehun.

"Itu tantangan yang menarik.." sahut Jongin. Ia menciumi leher Kyungsoo tanpa perduli ada Sehun di dekatnya, begitu senang saat medengar desahan yang lolos dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kau! Peraturan mengatakan kau tidak boleh memiliki lebih dari dua pendamping!"

"Peraturan mengatakan aku tidak boleh memiliki lebih dari dua vampire sebagai pendampingku. Dan kau lihat sendiri? Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang vampire, dia seorang manusia. Jadi, selama dia tetap menjadi manusia, dan boleh menjadi pendampingku" jawab Jongin santai.

Sebuah cahaya merah mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras hingga ia terdorong keluar dari kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, itu adalah tingkah Jongin yang sesuka hati.

"Arrghh.." Sehun memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri akibat dorongan energi Jongin.

"Aku sedang ingin 'bermain' dengan selir baruku, Shi Xun. Kuharap kau tidak mengganggu kami.." ucap Jongin menyeringai. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan keras dan terkunci rapat.

"Hun-ah…" panggil Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin mulai bermain di selakangan Kyungsoo dan membelai kejantanan Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup celana pendek selutut. "Kau hanya boleh memanggil namaku, Kyungie-ah. Kuharamkan bagimu memanggil nama orang lain saat aku tidak ingin mendengarnya"

"ngh…" desah Kyungsoo. Jongin memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Kyungsoo dan meremas penis Kyungsoo yang masih dalam balutan underwear. Kyungsoo menengok ke samping kanan dan Jongin segera menyambar bibirnya. Melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh nafsu dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak melawan, tubuhnya seakan mengiyakan seluruh hasrat Jongin. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati permainan Jongin. "Hmmpph…ngh.."

Tangan kiri Jongin masuk ke dalam kaos ungu muda Kyungsoo dan berhenti di tonjolan kecil di dada Kyungsoo. Jongin mencubit dan menarik-nariknya sampai tonjolan itu memerah dan mengeras.

"ennhh…hhaaa…hhmmmpph.." Kyungsoo menggeliat resah, tubuhnya melemas dan sulit untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Kakinya seakan lumpuh sekedar untuk berpijak. Jongin yang mengerti hal itu segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya tepat di bawah shower yang airnya telah mengalir. Baju keduanya mulai basah terkena guyuran air dari shower, Jongin pun melucuti seluruh pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Tak dihiraukannya Sehun yang terus menerus menggedor pintu kamar mandi dan mencacinya. Kyungsoo terlalu sayang untuk tak dinikmati.

Jongin merebahkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo di lantai kamar mandi yang basah dan dingin. Terlalu malas untuk berlama-lama dalam foreplay. Ia lebih suka melakukan semuanya dengan cepat, walau kasar. Jongin mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyungsoo dan menumpukannya di pundaknya. Dengan begini ia bisa melihat rectum Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di manhole Kyungsoo.

"ahh…" desah Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar telah kehilangan logikanya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Jongin yang selalu menyentuhnya. Gesekan kejantanannya Jongin dengan manhole-nya mampu membuat kejantanannya mengeras dan berdiri.

Jongin menyeringai senang. Ia menuntun kejantanannya masuk ke dalam manhole Kyungsoo. Secara perlahan agar Kyungsoo tak terlalu merasakan sakit, untuk saat ini. Air yang mengalir dari shower sedikit memudahkan Jongin untuk memasukkan kejantanannya.

"aarrrgghhh…hhaaaa…uhhh.." Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Rasa sakit tak tertahankan kembali ia rasakan saat Jongin memasukkan kejantanannya.

Jongin berhenti sebentar saat kepala kejantanannya berhasil masuk ke dalam manhole Kyungsoo. 'Masih sama seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Sempit dan hangat.'

Setelah Kyungsoo kembali tenang, Jongin menarik nafas lalu menyentakkan kejantanannya secara tiba-tiba hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo.

"AAAKKKHHH….Sakiiitt…" teriak Kyungsoo keras. Airmata mulai mengalir dari ekor matanya. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Seakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin kembali menarik kejantanannya keluar dari manhole Kyungsoo dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin kembali menyodokkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam manhole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali mengerang sakit. Airmata semakin deras membanjiri pipi Kyungsoo. Seakan tak puas untuk menyiksa Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memasukkannya lagi sedalam-dalamnya.

"Arrgghh…uhh…ahhh…hhaaa…" sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan mulai bercampur nikmat ketika tubuhnya perlahan menyesuaikan keadaan. Erangannya berubah menjadi desahan-desahan penambah semangat Jongin. Raja Vampire itu semakin cepat menyodok rectum Kyungsoo.

"Ahh! Ngghhh…Hhhaa…aahh…uwaaa…"

"Panggil namaku, Kyungie-ah!" suruh Jongin. Ia mempercepat lagi tempo gerakan in-out-nya.

"uhh….uwaaa….jongin…ummhh…j-jongin…ahh…ennhh…"

Jongin kembali tersenyum senang. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dengan jemari Kyungsoo. Jongin membungkukkan badannya hingga paha kanan Kyungsoo menempel di dada pemilik tanda ratu itu. Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Membelit lidah Kyungsoo tanpa menurunkan tempo gerakannya di bawah sana.

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar saat Jongin berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. Ia melepaskan ciuman Jongin secara paksa dan mendesah keras. "UWAAAKKHH….ah-ah-ah-ah…nghh.."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan. Disodoknya berkali-kali titik tersensitif dalam tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai ia hafal letaknya. Desahan tak pernah lepas dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin memompa kejantanan Kyungsoo saat ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Ia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi menungging dan kembali memasukkan kejantanannya secara tiba-tiba.

"uwaaa….ahh-ahh-ahh…uhh.."

"Uhh…Kyungie-ah.." lenguh Jongin. Kejantanannya dihimpit oleh lubang Kyungsoo yang semakin menyempit.

"UWAAAAKKHH…" teriak Kyungsoo saat Jongin kembali menyodok prostatnya. Cairan spermanya keluar membasahi tangan Jongin dan mengalir bersama air shower. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jongin pun mencapai klimaks-nya dan menumpahkan seluruh spermanya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Tubuh Kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh membentur lantai jika saja Jongin tidak memeluk pinggangnya. Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah melemas secara perlahan dari lubang Kyungsoo dan mematikan shower. Ia bersandar di dinding dengan masih memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin dengan sangat erat dan tertidur dalam dekapan vampire berdarah murni itu.

 _ **:: Flashback Off ::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi yang basah menyambut kehadiran selir baru sang Raja Vampire. Deretan vampire berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri jalan menuju pintu utama. Ratu Xi berdiri di depan pintu bersama Sehun di samping kanannya dan Selir Putih di samping kirinya. Jongin melarang Sehun untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya karena dia ingin dirinya sendirilah yang membawa si selir baru.

Keadaan vampire yang selalu memakai busana serba putih itu belum sehat sepenuhnya mengingat ia baru saja kehilangan bayinya lagi. Beberapa kali Selir Putih mengernyit sakit dan memegangi perutnya namun ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Seluruh penghuni istana harus menyambut kedatangan selir baru tanpa terkecuali. Jongdae hanya dapat mencuri pandang sesekali untuk memastikan jika Selir Putih masih sanggup untuk tetap berdiri.

Jongin berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Di samping kanannya ada Kyungsoo yang tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah payung hitam walau cuaca begitu cerah. Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Kyungie-ah?" Tanya Jongin. Ia mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo dan membuat namja mungil disebelahnya itu bergetar.

"Apakah istanamu mengerikan? Gelap dan tua?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kau pikir istana vampire itu seperti yang ada di film-film? Gelap, bau, mencekam dan tua? Tidak, sayang! Kami pun juga bermodernisasi. Istana hanyalah sebuah kiasan, tempat ini sama saja dengan rumah-rumah megah dan mewah lainnya, namun memiliki beberapa perbedaan. Jika biasanya rumah itu di kelilingi oleh halaman yang luas, maka rumahkulah yang mengelilingi sebuah halaman yang sangat luas dan di halaman itu kusiapkan kolam-kolam untuk para pendampingku dengan musim yang kuatur sendiri. Seperti sebuah rumah di dalam rumah" jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo yang belum terlalu paham hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan dengan bertumpu pada genggaman Jongin dan tongkatnya saat Jongin mulai berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berhenti lagi.

Jongin membuka payung yang ia bawa dan mengangkatnya cukup tinggi agar dapat melindungi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Pemilik kekuatan tertinggilah yang berhak menjadi raja." Jongin membisikkan sebuah mantera (atau lebih bisa di sebut kata kunci) yang teramat pelan hingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo dan saat itu juga pintu gerbang terbuka lebar. Awan yang cerah berangsur-angsur menghitam dan mulai terdengar suara kilat dan petir. Butiran air mulai terjatuh dari langit disusul oleh butiran-butiran yang lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengernyit heran merasakan perubahan cuaca yang begitu drastis.

Tak berbeda dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, seluruh vampire yang berada di depan istana segera memakai payung hitam yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Terbiasa dengan hujan deras dan petir yang datang sesuka hati karena ulah pemimpin mereka. Tanpa ada orang menyadari, Selir Putih membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat setiap petir memamerkan keunggulannya dalam membelah langit.

 **TBC.**

Gimana chapter 1 nya? Seru nggak?.

Di next chapter akan banyak flashback jadi be sure kalian gak melewatkan semuanya. Karena semuanya terhubung ke Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo nantinya.

Jangan lupa review ya?. saya akan fast update kalau reviewnya bagus hehehe. Annyeong:).

 **BigThanks to : ParkMinnie. AnnisaFransiska, yolyol1247,Guest,Kyung1225,Seulyong27,Kim8,Lovesoo,Rahma 736,JungCha,Aysnfc3,kkoch11,hlyjsh,Nurfadillah,FarydahKaisoo,xderiyah,dayurinopeach.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Preferential Concubine, Chapter 1 Previosly.**_

… "Pemilik kekuatan tertinggilah yang berhak menjadi raja." Jongin membisikkan sebuah mantera (atau lebih bisa di sebut kata kunci) yang teramat pelan hingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo dan saat itu juga pintu gerbang terbuka lebar. Awan yang cerah berangsur-angsur menghitam dan mulai terdengar suara kilat dan petir. Butiran air mulai terjatuh dari langit disusul oleh butiran-butiran yang lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengernyit heran merasakan perubahan cuaca yang begitu drastis.

Tak berbeda dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, seluruh vampire yang berada di depan istana segera memakai payung hitam yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Terbiasa dengan hujan deras dan petir yang datang sesuka hati karena ulah pemimpin mereka. Tanpa ada orang menyadari, Selir Putih membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat setiap petir memamerkan keunggulannya dalam membelah langit…

* * *

 _Preferential Concubine, Chapter 2_

 _By Jenny Kim._

 _Starring : Kim Jongin ,Do Kyungsoo._

 _Featured : All EXO Members._

 _YAOI CONTENT! MALE PREGNANT!. NC21!._

 **Note : ini double chapter update ya. Chapter 2 dan 3. jangan lupa reviewnya juga double wkwkwk.**

 **ENJOY READING!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju pintu utama. Mata para vampire seketika membulat sempurna menatap Kyungsoo yang ternyata buta. Jongin tak memperdulikan para bawahannya itu, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Seluruh vampire menatap lapar pada Kyungsoo. Bau darahnya yang khas membuat mereka begitu berhasrat untuk menghisap darah Kyungsoo namun segera mereka urungkan saat melihat tatapan membunuh yang Jongin layangkan.

Vampire dari semua golongan itu mulai menunduk setelah Jongin melewati mereka satu per satu hingga akhirnya Jongin berada tepat di depan Ratu Xi. Ratu Xi, Sehun dan Selir Putih pun membungkukkan badannya menyambut kedatangan sang raja.

Tanpa diduga, Selir Putih langsung menghambur kepelukan Jongin hingga raja ablis itu hampir terjerembab ke belakang. Selir putih memeluk punggung Jongin erat-erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tak henti mengernyit sakit di dada Jongin.

Seluruh Vampire di istana itu mengernyitkan dahi. Tak biasanya Selir Putih yang terkenal pendiam bertingkah agresif seperti itu. Mungkin karena baru saja kehilangan bayinya, pikir mereka. Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo serta menaruh payungnya lalu membalas pelukan Selir Putih.

"Hei hei hei… bersabarlah sedikit, sayang. Kau begitu merindukankukah?" tebak Jongin menyeringai. Selir Putih hanya menganggukkan kepalanya meski bukan itulah alasan sebenarnya. Ia terlalu takut pada petir yang Jongin ciptakan dan tak ingin ada seorang pun yang tau akan ketakutannya itu sehingga ia menyembunyikan raut ketakutannya yang bercampur sakit ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongdae yang berada di barisan paling ujung hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. 'Dasar raja bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mengenal pendampingmu dengan baik. Damn!'

"Kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan selir baruku?" Tanya Jongin. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajah Selir Putih agar menatap Kyungsoo.

Selir Putih atau yang bernama manusia Minseok itu tersenyum manis walau tak bisa dipungkiri senyuman itu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase. "Selamat datang, Selir Istimewa. Aku Selir Putih, senang dapat bertemu dengan manusia menarik sepertimu.." ucap Minseok.

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung. Tak habis pikir mengapa ia dipanggil 'Selir Istimewa'.

Jongin menarik kepala Minseok (nama panggilan kesayangannya untuk Minseok) lagi dan menyembunyikannya di dadanya. "Selir Istimewa? Bagus juga, Minseok. Namun kurasa panggilan itu lebih pantas untukmu, my Minseok, my special.." Jongin memindahkan tubuh Minseok di samping kirinya namun tetap memeluknya sambil berjalan. Tangan kanannya mengusap perut Ratu Xi (atau yang kini bernama Luhan) untuk menyapa anaknya dan mengecup sekilas pelipis ratu vampire itu. "Jaga dia untukku, Lu!" bisik Jongin sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah dan membawa Minseok ke kamar selir berbaju putih itu.

Luhan mengangguk patuh. Para vampire mulai meninggalkan istana satu per satu. Luhan pun berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan tatapan marah. "Apa kelebihanmu sampai Yang Mulia Kai mengambilmu menjadi selir, huh?" Tanya Sulli dengan nada tinggi. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya dapat menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. "Gara-gara kau, aku gagal menjadi salah satu pendampingnya!" sambung Sulli. Ia melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Kyungsoo namun dengan cepat Sehun melindungi Kyungsoo. Akhirnya tangan Sulli malah mendarat di pipi Sehun, bukan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membelanya, huh?" seru Sulli.

Sehun menatap bola mata Sulli tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. "Hancurkan aku dulu baru kau bisa menyakitinya!"

Luhan yang belum benar-benar pergi kini berbalik setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Hatinya terasa nyeri mendengar Sehun yang begitu melindungi Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati. 'Seberharga itukah dia dimatamu, Sehun-ah? Lalu apa artiku di hatimu?'

"KAU!_"

"Hentikan, Sulli!" tukas Luhan.

Sulli menatap Luhan dengan tatapan garang walau menunduk. Biar bagaimanapun Luhan tetaplah seorang ratu yang derajadnya seratus kali lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya. "Tapi Yang Mulia_"

"Kau mau membantah Ratu-mu, Sulli? Sebagai salah satu pendamping sang Raja, aku berhak atasnya!" ucap Luhan tegas. "Dan satu lagi, tengah malam tadi Chanyeol telah mengumumkan peraturan baru tentang nama para vampire, kuharap kau mematuhinya atau aku akan meminta suamiku untuk menghakimimu!" imbuh Luhan.

Sulli menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memberi salam hormat terlebih dahulu pada Luhan. Ratu itu hanya dapat menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Sulli. Masih saja ada yang berani bersikap kurang ajar kepadanya walau ia seorang ratu. Karena dia tidak berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Ia hanyalah seorang vampire rendahan yang beruntung karena dapat menjadi ratu berkat seorang Kim Jongin.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang memeluk tubuh belakang Sehun dengan sangat erat. Ratu itu menghela nafas perlahan dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. "Jangan takut, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau dalam perlindunganku.." ucap Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata birunya yang berkilat senang. Tak taukah ia jika Luhan merasakan sakit saat melihatnya seperti itu? Sebab kebahagiaan itu tercipta karena Luhan yang berjanji untuk melindungi Kyungsoo.

'Sebegitu senangnyakah dirimu karena aku akan melindunginya, Hun? Kau begitu berharap agar dirinya selalu terlindungi? Aku sakit, Hun. kau menyakitiku terlalu dalam. Inikah pembalasanmu terhadapku?'

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kepedihan. Namun pengawal itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Ia hanya sedang terlalu senang karena Kyungsoo akan dilindungi oleh orang yang paling ia cintai. Tak taukah mereka jika hati mereka telah salah paham?

"Bawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, Hun. Jonginie telah menyiapkannya. Tepat berada di tengah kolam darah. Setelah itu temuilah aku di kamarku. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan" kata Luhan. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan kolam darah.

Sehun tercekat. Kolam darah adalah sebuah kolam khusus milik Jongin dan kedua saudaranya. Sebagai anak-anak raja vampire terdahulu, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Jongdae tidak menghisap darah manusia. Mereka menopang keabadian mereka dengan meminum darah dari kolam darah. Meski Jongin dan Baekhyun pernah melanggarnya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang menutup-nutupinya, Baekhyun malah terang-terangan mengakuinya. Dan mereka telah menerima akibat yang sungguh fatal dari pelanggaran yang mereka buat.

Kyungsoo menarik-narik baju bagian belakang milik Sehun. "Hun~" panggil Kyungsoo.

Sehun seakan tersadar dari lamunannya dan membalik tubuhnya. "Hm?"

"Apakah kolam darah itu menakutkan? Apakah benar-benar berisi darah? Apakah berbau amis?" Tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil tongkat Kyungsoo dan melipatnya menjadi kecil lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia menggendong Kyungsoo ke punggungnya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Kolam darah itu tidak menakutkan, hyung. Sama saja dengan kolam-kolam lainnya namun airnya berwarna merah. Dan itu memang benar-benar darah. Darah yang berbeda. Tentunya berbau amis.." kata Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kolam darah. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan ia akan tinggal di tengah kolam berisi darah. Seperti tinggal di pulau yang tepat berada di tengah lautan. Sehun berjalan di sepanjang lorong dan mulai berhenti saat sampai di seberang kamar Minseok yang berada di samping kiri kolam darah. Sebuah ruangan seperti rumah bergaya minimalis dengan warna putih mendominasi.

"Sekarang di seberang kanan kita, ada kamar Selir Putih. Letaknya ada di samping kiri kolam darah" ucap Sehun menjelaskan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil. Percuma juga ia tau, toh dia tidak dapat melihat.

Sehun pun mulai berjalan lagi. Ia berbelok ke kanan menuju kolam darah. "Hyung, aku lupa bawa payung, kehujanan sedikit tidak apa-apa, ya? Saat sampai di tepi kolam darah, kita tidak akan kehujanan lagi karena Yang Mulia Raja memberikan pengecualian pada kolam darah. Disana cuacanya selalu cerah" terang Sehun.

Kyungsoo menutupi pucuk kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar erat di leher Sehun. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Mana mungkin cuaca cerah hanya ada di kolam darah dan di ruangan yang lainnya hujan deras seperti ini?"

"Tanyakan saja pada raja sinting itu!" dumel Sehun. Seketika sebuah petir menggelegar membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Sehun mendengus. "Iya-iya, raja yang berkuasa. Pemilik kekuatan tertinggi yang wajib kusembah.." cibir Sehun. Ia tak habis pikir, petir pun tak terima jika dirinya mencela Jongin. Jika tau seperti itu, dia hanya akan mencela Jongin di dalam hati.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kenapa vampire lainnya tidak meminum darah dari kolam darah saja, Hun? Jadi 'kan mereka tidak perlu memangsa manusia.."

"Ada sebuah mantra pelindung di kolam darah, hyung. Vampire yang bukan keturunan langsung raja akan terpental jika mencoba meminum darah dari kolam itu. Seperti pelindung transparan. Hanya keturunan dan menantu ayah Raja Jongin-lah yang tau mantranya" jawab Sehun. Namja itu berhenti saat telah berada dua meter di depan kolam darah.

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Tidak ada jembatan yang menghubungkan kolam darah dengan rumahmu, hyung. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana cara lewatnya?" bingung Sehun.

"Turunkan Kyungsoo-KU, Oh Sehun!" tandas seseorang dari arah kamar Minseok. Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan bertelanjang dada.

Sehun menggerutu kecil begitu mendengar kalimat posesif dari bibir Jongin. 'Kyungsoo-KU apanya? Kyungsoo hyung itu milikku kalau kau tidak menghamilinya!' batin Sehun. Ia pun menurunkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sepasang sayap berukuran besar berwarna merah pun seketika keluar dari balik punggungnya. Sayap seorang pemilik kekuatan tertinggi memang berbeda dengan sayap vampire lainnya, sayapnya berwarna merah, berbeda dengan vampire-vampire biasa yang berwarna hitam. Karena sayap itulah yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang calon raja.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Tugasmu selesai, Sehun-ah. Kembalilah pada Ratu-mu!" suruh Jongin.

Sehun merengut lalu membungkukkan badannya. Memberikan salam terakhir pada Jongin lalu menuju ke kamar Luhan.

Jongin tersenyum devilish melihat Kyungsoo yang menyamankan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Jongin. "Sudah merindukanku lagi, Kyungie-ah? Padahal aku hanya pergi sebentar loh.." gurau Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan muka memerah. "A-anak ini yang membuatku jadi seperti ini.."

"Hm…kuharap lain kali bukan karena anakku tapi karena kau yang memang menginginkannya." Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, Jongin membisikkan sebuah mantra. Jongin mengepakkan sayapnya dan mulai melayang masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Ia kembali membisikkan sebuah mantra agar pelindung kaca beraliran listrik segera melindungi kolam darah lagi. Raja Vampire bermata obsidian itu menapakkan kakinya lagi di lantai berukiran bintang delapan segi kemudian menghilangkan sayapnya.

Jongin duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal dan memangku tubuh basah Kyungsoo. Ia mulai membuka baju Kyungsoo namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menahannya. "Jangan!"

Jongin berdecak sebal. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Kyungsoo Kim!" geram Jongin yang telah memberikan nama vampire kepada Kyungsoo meski selirnya itu masih seorang manusia.

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Jongin menelanjanginya. Jongin pun menggendong Kyungsoo lagi dan merebahkannya di ranjang tanpa menyelimutinya. "Jangan melakukan pergerakan apapun, sayang!" ucap Jongin dengan nada mengancam. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Jongin berjalan menuju sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam di sebelah kiri ranjang. Ia duduk di kursi kecil di depan piano itu dan membuka penutup tuts-tutus piano.

TING

Jongin menekan salah satu tuts pianonya dengan jari telunjuknya. Tiba-tiba sulur-sulur panjang berwarna merah keluar dari kolam darah. Makhluk-makhluk lengket dan berlendir yang mirip dengan tentakel itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan cara melata. Jongin tersenyum menyeringai, ia kembali menekan salah satu tuts berwarna putih dan sulur-sulur itu perlahan naik ke ranjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat ada beberapa makhluk berlendir melingkar erat di tangannya dan mencengkeramnya di atas kepala. Dua sulur lagi melebarkan kakinya dan mengunci pergerakannya di sudut-sudut ranjang. Lagi, dua sulur menari-nari di dadanya, membasahi nipples-nya dengan cairan lengket yang dihasilkan mereka dari tubuh mereka sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggeliat resah, dua sulur melingkari selakangannya. Memberikan sensasi geli dan dingin serta semakin melebarkan kakinya.

"Ahh!" sebuah sulur meremas kuat kejantanannya. Bergerak naik dan turun, memanja daerah tersensitifnya itu dengan sedemikian rupa.

Sulur-sulur yang sejak tadi berada di kaki Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat kakinya ke udara dan membuatnya dalam keadaan mengangkang lebar. Dua sulur sebesar belut itu bertambah lagi lalu masuk ke dalam rectum Kyungsoo.

"arrgghhh…uhhh…" seru Kyungsoo. Sulur-sulur di dalam lubangnya itu saling berlomba untuk masuk sedalam-dalamnya. Menghujamnya berkali-kali dan mencari titik prostatnya. Belum lagi sulur yang menginvasi kejantanannya. Semakin lama semakin kuat meremasnya, tergantung pada tempo kecepatan Jongin dalam memainkan pianonya.

"aaarrrggghhh…ahh…hhaaagg…uhhh…" teriak Kyungsoo lagi saat bertambah satu sulur memasuki lubangnya lagi. Tiga sulur sudah cukup untuk merobek rectum-nya. Namja mungil itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tersiksa namun tubuhnya begitu menyukai diperlakukan seperti ini.

Suara air hujan yang deras menemani Jongin dalam permainan pianonya. Samar-samar terdengar suara seorang wanita bernyanyi namun tak ada seorangpun wanita di tempat itu. Hanya ada Jongin yang memainkan pianonya saja sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Selir barunya yang tersiksa dalam kenikmatan.

 _"The rain falls on my windows.. And the coldness runs through my soul.. And the rain falls, oh the rain falls.. I don't want to be alone…"_

Rumah itu bernyanyi. Bernyanyi untuk mengiringi Jongin dalam permainan pianonya yang memukau.

"uhhh…ahhh…ahh…ngh~" Kyungsoo yang semula merintih kesakitan karena sodokan-sodokan kasar dari makhluk-makhluk yang Jongin datangkan kini mulai dapat mendesah nikmat setelah tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan sulur-sulur itu.

 _"I wish that I could photoshop on.. Our bad memories.. Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks.. Won't leave me alone…"_

"Ahh!" Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak dengan mata terpejam saat sebuah sulur berhasil menumbuk prostatnya. Ia pun mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya menikmati ekspresi Kyungsoo yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera memasukkan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras ke dalam rectum Kyungsoo. 'ohh…betapa beruntungnya sulur-sulur merahku itu..' batin Jongin. Namja itu kembali memainkan pianonya membentuk aSullin melodi yang begitu indah.

 _"If you come back to me, I'll be all that you need.. Baby, come back to me.. Let me make up for what happened in the past..(Come back)_

 _Baby come back to me..(Come back) I'll be everything you need..(Come back) Baby come back to me..(Come back) Boy you're one in a million..(Come back)_

 _Baby come back to me..(Come back) I'll be everything you need..(Come back) Baby come back to me.. (Come back) You're one in a million.. (You're one in a million)"_

Bokong Kyungsoo terangkat. Tubuhnya ikut naik turun setiap sulur-sulur itu menghujam rectum-nya. Mereka mulai pintar menemukan prostatnya.

"ahhh…nghh..henn..ahh…hentikhaann…arrgghh…uhhh.."

 _"Memories I have of Manhattan…She goes shopping for new clothes…And she buys this…And she buys that…Just leave her alone…_

 _I wish that he would listen to her…Side of the story…It isn't that bad…It isn't that bad…And she's wiser for it now…_

 _I admit I cheated…Don't know why I did it…But I do regret it…Nothing I can do or say can change the past.."_

"ahh…uhhh…haaahhh..ah-ah-ah…enggghh…akkkhh.." Tubuh Kyungsoo penuh dengan peluh. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengalami klimaks namun sepertinya Jongin masih enggan untuk menghentikan siksaannya pada Kyungsoo walau selir itu telah kelelahan.

 _"Baby come back to me..(Come back) I'll be everything you need..(Come back) Baby come back to me..(Come back) Boy, you're one in a million..(Come back)._

 _Baby come back to me..(Come back) I'll be everything you need..(Come back) Baby come back to me..(Come back) You're one in a million.. One in a million_

 _Everything I ever did..Heaven knows I'm sorry but.. I was too young to see.. You were always there for me.. And my curiosity got the better half of me.. Baby take it easy on me_

 _Anything from A to Z.. Tell me what you want to be.. I open my heart to be.. You are more priority.. Can't you see you punished me.. More than enough already.. Baby take it easy on me..Baby take it easy on me_

 _Baby come back to me—_

 _Baby come back to me!"_

"akhh…hmmmpph! Emmmhh.." Mata Kyungsoo melebar sempurna. Dua sulur terakhir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya. Memaksa Kyungsoo untuk merasakan lendir di tubuh mereka.

 _"(Come back) Baby come back to me.. (Come back) I'll be everything you need.. (Come back) Baby come back to me.. (Come back) Boy, you're one in a million.. (Come back)_

 _Baby come back to me.. Come back) I'll be everything you need.. (Come back) Baby come back to me.. (Come back) You're one in a million..One in a million.."_

Jongin mulai mengurangi kecepatan tempo bermain pianonya saat melihat Kyungsoo perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya. Sulur-sulur itu pun ikut bergerak pelan.

"lalalala…lalalalalala….lalalalalala…lala…la…" rumah itu pun berhenti bernyanyi setelah menyanyikan lirik terakhir lagu itu dengan suara yang paling menyayat hati.

Setelah Jongin mengakhiri permainan pianonya, satu per satu sulur-sulurnya mulai meninggalkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang telah lemas dan kembali masuk ke kolam darah. Jongin menutup kembali tuts-tuts pianonya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Raja Vampire itu duduk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya di antara paha Kyungsoo. Ia membungkuk dan mengusap peluh di dahi Kyungsoo dan mengecup pucuk hidungnya. "Lelah?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Jongin melepaskan celana yang dipakainya (karena sebelumnya ia memang sudah bertelanjang dada) dan mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke udara lalu menumpukannya di lengannya.

"Keberatan jika aku melakukannya lagi, Kyungie sayang?"

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah. Jika dia menolak, dia yakin Jongin pun akan tetap memaksanya.

Jongin nyengir. Ia mulai menuntun kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam rectum Kyungsoo.

"akkhh..ssshhh…" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, lukanya yang belum sempat mengering kini terbuka lagi karena sesuatu mulai memasuki manhole-nya lagi. Namun ini berbeda, Jongin melakukannya dengan lembut meski terkesan tergesa-gesa. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang sebelumnya, selalu kasar dan brutal.

Jongin mendesah lega saat kejantanannya tertanam sepenuhnya di manhole Kyungsoo. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan agar tak terlalu menyakiti Kyungsoo. Sisa-sisa lendir dari hewan peliharaannya tadi memudahkannya untuk melakukan gerakan in-out di dalam manhole Kyungsoo. Tangannya pun mulai memanjakan kejantanan Kyungsoo yang terabaikan.

"ahh…hahh…uhhh..nghh…" Dengan instingnya, Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Jongin untuk mendekat ke wajahnya dan menyambar bibir Jongin. Jongin menyeringai saat Kyungsoo mulai bertingkah agresif. Namja itu pun melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Mengabsen gigi-gigi Kyungsoo dan menggelitik pangkal kerongkongannya serta mengalirkan salivanya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo hingga membuat Ryewook beberapa kali hampir tersedak.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, keduanya mencapai klimasknya masing-masing. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan ciuman Jongin karena kebutuhan oksigen. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, Jongin menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Ia juga mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Kutepati janjiku, sayang!" bisik Jongin. Ia menutup matanya dan sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari telapak tangannya. Sama seperti saat ia menyembuhkan demam Kyungsoo, cahaya itu pun menyebar di seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu di kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo.

"aarrrrgggggggghhh…" seru Kyungsoo keras, ia terbangun saat rasa sakit yang begitu kuat berpusat di matanya.

"Hahh..hhaah.." nafas Jongin terengah-engah karena menggunakan banyak energinya untuk memberikan penglihatan pada Kyungsoo. Namja manis di bawahnya itu kehilangan kesadarannya tepat saat cahaya energi Jongin mulai memudar.

Jongin terjatuh di samping Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat tanpa memisahkan tubuh bagian selatannya dari Kyungsoo. "Hahh…sepertinya untuk satu bulan kedepan aku tak akan 'menyentuhmu', sayang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat tenagaku berkurang drastis!" canda Jongin. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, menyusul Kyungsoo ke dalam mimpi.

.

#

.

"Memanggilku, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Sehun di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan yang sedang duduk santai di ranjangnya pun menengok kearah Sehun.

"Nae, mendekatlah, Hun!" pinta Luhan. Sehun pun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan duduk di kursi di samping kanan ranjang Luhan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Sehun. Betapa inginnya dia memeluk Luhan saat ini. Namun itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi. Luhan sudah bukan Bunny Boy-nya yang dulu. Dia sudah termiliki oleh orang lain. Orang yang paling Sehun benci.

"Kau…bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan. Sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikan gurat luka di wajahnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan pedih namun ratu itu tak melihatnya karena terus menunduk. "Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sehun meledek meski di dalam hatinya ia merintih sakit.

'Sebegitu cintanyakah kau pada Raja Vampire itu sampai kau menanyakannya, Lu? Kumohon untuk menjawab 'tidak', Lu. Aku mohon…'

"Ya.. Aku cemburu. Sangat.." lirih Luhan. 'Aku cemburu padanya. karena kau begitu menyayanginya. Bahkan kupikir kau lebih menyayanginya daripada saat kau mencintaiku dulu. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti aku, Kyu? Kenapa?'

Tubuh Sehun bagai tersambar petir. Ia tersenyum perih sambil meremas dadanya. "Oh…begitu ya.." gumam Sehun. Ia membuang nafasnya dan mulai menampakkan wajah (pura-pura) ceria. "Aku bertemu dengannya di hari pernikahanmu. Di hari pengangkatanmu menjadi ratu negeri ini.."

.

.

 ** _:: Flashback On ::_**

Sehun menendang sebuah kerikil dengan keras sampai terlempar ke kubangan air tak jauh darinya. Perasaannya sedang kacau. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai di bawah hujan malam itu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup namun nampaknya ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Bibirnya yang bergetar terus mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan. Jika saja hajan tak turun, siapapun pasti bisa melihat anak sungai yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Argghh…! Brengsek! Kenapa kau menerima lamarannya, Lu? Tak taukah kau? Kaulah satu-satunya alasanku untuk mau menerima keadaanku yang seorang vampire! Arrrggghhhhhhh! Kau penghianat, Lu" teriak Sehun. Ia jatuh berlutut di tanah.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHH…..Sakiiittt…jangan lakukan itu!"

Sehun terkesiap saat mendengar jeritan seseorang dari balik semak-semak. Dengan sigap ia naik ke atas pohon untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya seorang namja mungil yang telanjang sedang digerayangi oleh tiga orang preman. Salah satu ada yang menyumpal mulut si namja mungil dengan penisnya agar tak berteriak lagi. Yang satunya lagi mengulum nipple-nya dan yang terakhir sedang memasukkan tiga jarinya pada manhole namja di bawahnya. Mencoba untuk melonggarkannya sambil mengulum kejantanan si kecil.

Sehun tak perduli dan hanya menonton kejadian itu tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menolong namja lemah itu. 'Apa peduliku? Lebih baik aku membiarkan mereka semua bersenang-senang dulu sebelum menjadikan mereka santapan malamku..'

Namun pikiran Sehun berubah seketika saat melihat sebuah tanda berbentuk bunga delapan segi di bawah pusar namja mungil itu. Tanda Ratu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia turun dari pohon dan menerjang seorang preman yang tengah mencoba untuk memasukkan kejantanannya ke manhole nama mungil itu.

BRUGGKK..

Sehun berada tepat di atas punggung si preman. Tiga orang preman di tempat itu pun terkesiap dan segera melepaskan si namja mungil alias Kyungsoo. Terlebih lagi saat Sehun menancapkan taringnya ke leher preman di bawahnya.

"ARRRGGGHHHH…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik preman berbadan besar yang tengah dihisap darahnya oleh Sehun. Ia berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari punggungnya namun gagal.

Sehun menyeringai dan terus menghisap darah si preman sampai habis. Ia tersenyum puas saat tubuh si preman sudah tak bernyawa.

Dua preman yang tersisa menatap Sehun syok. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun mencoba untuk mengayunkan sebuah kepalan tangan pada Sehun namun dengan sigap Sehun menahannya. Tangan Sehun memelintir tangan salah satu preman itu. Memutarnya sampai terdengar suara gemeretak. Dengan sekejap tangan preman itu patah.

"ARRGGGHHH…" teriak preman yang tangannya telah dipatahkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku sudah kenyang, jadi cepatlah pergi sebelum kalian bernasib sama dengan teman kalian itu!" ucap Sehun.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dua preman itu kabur walaupun masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Tapi bukan Sehun jika memberikan belas kasihan pada seseorang yang tidak perlu. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah belati kecil dari saku celananya. Menaruhnya di sela-sela jarinya lalu melemparkannya ke arah dua preman itu dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, pisau-pisau kecil itu telah menembus jantung kedua preman dari belakang.

"Ups… Aku berubah pikiran" ucap Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan tubuh bergetar sampil memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk.

Sehun berlutut dan memegang tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun meronta saking takutnya. "Sssttt… Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu.." ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo pun perlahan mulai tak takut dan mendongak, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata yang cacat. Mata Sehun melebar. "A-aku takut…" keluh Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Antara takut dan dingin yang menyerangnya.

'Setidaknya dengan kebutaanmu, kau tidak perlu trauma karena melihatku membunuh para preman itu.'

Sehun melepas kemejanya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengelus belakang kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Jangan takut! Karena mulai sekarang, aku, Oh Sehun, akan melindungimu untuk seumur hidupku.." bisik Sehun.

'Biarkan aku untuk menjadikannya pelampiasanku, Luhanie. Biarkan aku memberikan rasa sayang yang seharusnya kuberikan untukmu kepadanya. Agar rasa sakitku dapat berkurang. Karena kepada siapapun aku memberikan rasa ini, tetaplah kau yang memilikinya seutuhnya.'

Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun mengambil Kyungsoo dari panti asuhan, menjadikannya kakak dan merubah marganya menjadi 'Oh' serta mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersamanya.

:: Flashback Off ::

Sehun tersenyum pedih setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia menatap Luhan yang tengah membekap mulutnya sendiri.

'Jadi kau masih mencintaiku? Andai aku bisa, aku pun juga ingin mengatakan jika aku juga masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Kyu. Tak akan pernah bisa..'

Sehun pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Hanya itu 'kan yang ingin Anda ketahui, Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu saya akan pergi sekarang," ucap Sehun dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Luhan namun seseorang menahan langkahnya.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. "Maafkan aku. Maaf.." lirik Luhan.

Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum pedih. "Maaf? Jika saja kata maaf itu bisa menghapus rasaku terhadapmu, Lu. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi tidak, Sebuah kata maaf tak akan bisa menghapus rasa sakitku karenamu. Kau…

…menyakitiku terlalu dalam." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan segera meninggalkan kamar Ratu Vampire itu sebelum Luhan menyadari setetes airmata yang lolos dari ekor matanya.

Kini Luhan benar-benar terisak dalam kesendiriannya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Maaf, hun. Maafkan aku… Karena aku juga masih mencintaimu.."

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

"Umma~" seorang gadis manis berumur sekitar lima tahun menarik-narik baju hitam 'umma-nya' yang tengah menghirup aroma bunga lili putih di sebuah taman.

"Ya, Taehyung?" sahut Baekhyun. Ia mengusap rambut hitam putri semata wayangnya.

"Kenapa setiap seminggu sekali umma selalu membawaku ke taman lili putih ini?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Umm… Bukankah bunga lili putih disini sangat indah?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

Dengan santai Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, Taehyungie lebih suka bunga mawal ungu" jawab Taehyung dengan lidah cadelnya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kalena bunga mawal ungu 'kan bunga kesukaan appa. Taehyungie suka semua yang appa sukai kalena Taehyungie anak appa. Appa juga bilang kalau bunga mawal ungu itu adalah simbol dali cinta pada pandangan peltama. Sepelti appa yang mencintai umma pada pandangan peltama" jawab Taehyung dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. 'Tapi ayahmu itu Daehyun, sayang.. Dan ayahmu menyukai bunga lili putih..'

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri istrinya itu. "Hai Taehyung sayang, bisakah kau temani sepupumu Taeoh agar dia tidak sendirian? Appa mengajaknya kemari loh.." ucap Chanyeol.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyum cerah. Ia sangat suka saat ayahnya memintanya melakukan sesuatu dan dengan apapun caranya, ia akan menyanggupinya.

"Ne, appa." Taehyung pun menggandeng tangan Taeoh, bocah berusia empat setengah tahun yang sejak tadi berada di balik punggung Chanyeol. Ia mengajak Taeoh untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman. Taeoh pun hanya pasrah mengikuti kakak sepupunya itu.

"Aku… Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Taehyung" ucap Chanyeol. Vampire half-blood itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Channie. Dia terlalu menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin dia membencimu.." lirih Baekhyun.

'Tapi kau juga tak pernah bisa untuk mencintaiku seutuhnya. Bayang-bayangnya selalu ada di balik kilat mata black pearl-mu, hyung..'

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya" sahut Baekhyun.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan mundur, menjauhi Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berair. Baekhyun berbalik dan membekap mulutnya saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu mencoba, hyung. Aku selalu bersabar menunggu kau mencintaiku. Aku sudah bertahan selama lima tahun. Tapi kenapa yang ada di hatimu hanya dia? Aku tau, aku bersalah! Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. KAU ANGGAP APA AKU INI? Kau…

…tak pernah melihatku, hyung.."

.

.

 ** _:: Flashback On ::_**

"Hyunnie!" sebuah suara teriakan mengagetkan vampire berambut putih yang tengah berkutat dengan proposal-proposal pentingnya. Vampire bernama Daehyun itupun segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri istrinya yang telah berada di depan ruang kerjanya.

"Ne, Baekie?" sahut Daehyun. Diusapnya lembut kedua pipi istrinya yang sedikit chubby karena dia tengah hamil delapan bulan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu menghisap darah manusia bermata emerald. Mau ya!" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Ia mengusap-usap perutnya yang membuncit.

"Hah? Tugasku sedang menumpuk, sayang.." elak Daehyun.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya merengut. "Kau tidak mau mengabulkan keinginan anakmu? Jahat!"

Daehyun menghela nafas. Istrinya itu selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakkan sejak mengandung. Ada saja tingkahnya yang menyusahkan Daehyun. Ia bersumpah untuk tak akan membuat Baekhyun hamil lagi. Memakai pengaman lebih baik.

"Baiklah, ayo cari!" ucap Daehyun akhirnya. Baekhyun pun kembali tersenyum cerah dan bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam mencari, akhirnya Daehyun dan Baekhyun pun menemukan seseorang bermata emerald. Namun sayangnya orang itu adalah pemburu vampire.

"Wah… Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan dua uhm…maksudku tiga vampire pureblood tanpa harus susah-susah mencari. Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dariku, Tuan-Tuan Vampire?" Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya.

Daehyun tersenyum simpul. Ia meminta istrinya untuk menjauh dari area yang akan ia jadikan sebagai tempat pertempuran. "Istriku sedang mengidam. Dia ingin aku menghisap darah seseorang bermata emerald. Kau mau memberikan darahmu untukku atau tidak, Pak Tua?" Tanya Daehyun.

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Pak Tua' itu terkekeh pelan. "Boleh, jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau bisa menghisap darahku sebanyak yang kau mau" jawab Pak Tua. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang perak dari dalam sarungnya yang berada di punggungnya.

Daehyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Seketika itu juga sebuah petir menyambar tangannya dan membentuk sebilah pedang. Langit yang awalnya penuh bintang kini tertutup awan gelap. Hujan pun turun membasahi Daehyun, Baekhyun dan si Pak Tua.

TRANG

Kedua pedang bertemu. Terlihat serpihan api yang keluar setiap kedua pedang itu saling bergesekan. Daehyun tak bisa menganggap remeh Pak Tua itu. Meski sudah berkalang tanah, lekaki tua itu tetap kuat dan cukup sulit untuk dikalahkan.

TRANG

Lagi, pedang Daehyun mencoba untuk menusuk perut Pak Tua namun dengan cepat Pak Tua itu menghindar dan menangkis pedang Daehyun dari samping.

Pertarungan berlanjut. Salah satu tak ada yang mau mengalah sampai…

"Arrgghh…" Pak Tua merintih sakit sambil mundur membungkuk memegangi perutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Konsentrasi yang menurun akibat derasnya air hujan membuat perutnya tergores pedang Daehyun.

Melihat lawannya yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, Daehyun segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan menusukkan pedangnya ke punggung atas Pak Tua yang tengah terjerembab. Sontak Pak Tua mengerang sakit dan jatuh telungkup. Darah pekat menyembur dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi bersandar santai di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat Daehyun pun menyeringai kecil. Mengacungi jempol pada suaminya yang berhasil membunuh si tua.

Daehyun mencabut pedangnya sebelum Pak Tua itu benar-benar mati. Ia menarik kerah baju pak tua dan membuatnya berdiri. Si Pak Tua hanya dapat berdiri dalam topangan Daehyun. Tubuhnya lemas karena luka yang sungguh dalam. Ia kehilangan banyak darah.

"Kau kalah, Pak Tua. Jadi tepatilah janjimu!" bisik Daehyun. Sepasang taring tajam keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Ia menancapkannya dengan telak di urat nadi leher Pak Tua.

"Arrrggghhhhhh…." Si Pak Tua mengerang sakit. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya yang terus-menerus di hisap keluar dari tubuhnya sampai habis. Detak jantungnya mulai melemah dan perlahan-lahan matanya terkatup.

Daehyun melepaskan tubuh si Pak Tua yang telah tak bernyawa. Ia sengaja tak menyisakan setetespun darah di tubuh si tua agar dia tidak menjadi vampire seperti Daehyun.

"Selesai." Daehyun menepuk kedua tangannya seakan membersihkan debu yang menempel di telapak tangannya. Ia mulai berjalan menghampiri istrinya namun…

"Akkhh…" sebuah panah perak menusuk bahu kirinya dengan kuat sampai ia terduduk di tanah. Baekhyun memekik kaget.

"Beraninya kau membunuh ayahku, Vampire bedebah!" geram seseorang yang berada cukup jauh dari Daehyun. Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam seperti pastur. Mata emerald-nya berkilat marah dan basah oleh airmata.

Lelaki berparas tegas itu melemparkan crossbow yang ia gunakan untuk memanah Daehyun dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah pistol kecil. Ia mengarahkan mata pistol itu tepat ke dahi Daehyun meski jarak mereka cukup jauh lalu dengan sekali gerakan, ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Sebuah timah perak dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus kepala Daehyun. Darah hitam mengalir deras di dahinya. Bibir vampire itu memuntahkan darah kental yang begitu banyak. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika.

"DAEHYUN!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris. Ia berlari menghampiri suaminya yang bersimbah darah tanpa perduli akan kehamilannya yang sudah cukup tua. Baekhyun menangis dan menghambur ke pelukan Daehyun.

"DAEHYUN~ kumohon bangunlah! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Tidak boleh…" isak Baekhyun. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya itu namun Daehyun tetap tak bangun juga.

"Baekie.." Daehyun mencoba untuk meraih pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya namun gagal. Tenaganya telah lenyap. Perlahan tubuh Daehyun berubah menjadi abu. Berawal dari ujung kakinya dan berakhir pada helaian rambut putihnya.

Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh. Ia mengambil abu suaminya ke dalam genggaman tangannya dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak… Kenapa semua jadi begini?Hyunnie~ kembali padaku!" racau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri termenung di tempatnya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tak rela saat melihat namja cantik yang tengah hamil tua itu menangis. Masih tersisa satu peluru perak di pistolnya. Perlahan Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak saat sebuah pistol menyentuh helaian poni di dahinya. Ia berdiri dan menatap penuh kebencian pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo bunuh aku! Bunuh aku sama seperti saat kau membunuh suamiku!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku membunuhnya karena dia membunuh ayahku," balas Chanyeol.

"Dan dia membunuh ayahmu karena aku yang memintanya!" tandas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "KAU!_"

"Akhhh…" Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan meremas perutnya. Darah hitam mengalir deras dari selakangannya. "Ba-bayiku.." Baekhyun menatap syok darah yang mengalir di sepanjang kakinya.

Chanyeol tak kalah syok. Pistol yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kini terjatuh. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia meremas baju Chanyeol tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Arrrggghh…sakiiitt.." rintih Baekhyun. Airmata semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Rasa tak tega memenuhi relung dada Chanyeol. Jika darah hitam itu tak berhenti mengalir di kaki Baekhyun, maka bayi Baekhyun akan mati. Ia tak tau ini akan menjadi pilihan yang buruk atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia menuruti kata hatinya.

"Gigit aku, sekarang!"

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER!.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, Preferential Concubine, Chapter 2_

"Akhhh…" Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan meremas perutnya. Darah hitam mengalir deras dari selakangannya. "Ba-bayiku.." Baekhyun menatap syok darah yang mengalir di sepanjang kakinya.

Chanyeol tak kalah syok. Pistol yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kini terjatuh. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia meremas baju Chanyeol tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Arrrggghh…sakiiitt.." rintih Baekhyun. Airmata semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Rasa tak tega memenuhi relung dada Chanyeol. Jika darah hitam itu tak berhenti mengalir di kaki Baekhyun, maka bayi Baekhyun akan mati. Ia tak tau ini akan menjadi pilihan yang buruk atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia menuruti kata hatinya.

"Gigit aku, sekarang!"

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 3

ENJOY READING.

Slight chara : Taemin & Chanyeol. Daehyun Baekhyun.

Note : chapter ini fokus sama chanbaek ya. masa lalu mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun tercekat. Baru saja namja di depannya itu membunuh suaminya namun sekarang? Namja di depannya itu malah ingin menyelamatkan bayinya. "A-apa tujuanmu menolongku, huh?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol nampak salah tingkah. Ia memegang tangan dingin Baekhyun yang masih meremas dadanya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mengalirkan sebuah kepercayaan. "Aku menuruti kata hatiku.." jawab Chanyeol dengan polos.

Baekhyun tersenyum melecehkan meski rasa sakit terus menyiksanya. "Keturunan raja sepertiku tidak menghisap darah manusia!"

"Itu pilihanmu, baiklah, aku pergi. Jangan salahkan aku untuk kematian anakmu. Satu-satunya peninggalan dari suamimu yang paling berharga," sahut Chanyeol santai. Ia pun berbalik untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namja bermata black pearl itu terkesiap. Ia tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika melanggar peraturan, yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan anaknya. Anaknya dengan Daehyun.

GREP

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. "Aku membencimu…

…tapi aku juga membutuhkanmu.." bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul namun senyumannya berubah menjadi ringisan saat sesuatu yang runcing menusuk lehernya. Anak pemburu vampire itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

'Tuhan, aku tau, aku berbuat salah. Ayah, maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjadi anak yang kau banggakan. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak menyesali kesalahan ini. Aku tak percaya pada rasa ini. Tapi sepertinya, aku memang sedang jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya kumusnahkan. Jatuh cinta pada seorang vampire..'

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk dan terasa sangat lemas setelah Baekhyun menghisap darahnya. Baekhyun sengaja tak menghisap seluruh darah Chanyeol, hanya ¾-nya saja. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Perlahan darah yang mengucur di kaki Baekhyun pun berhenti. Namja cantik itu mengusap perutnya dengan lega. Ia berlutut di samping tubuh Chanyeol dan membaliknya.

Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan kuku-kuku hitamnya yang panjang. "Separuh hatiku ingin kau mati karena kau telah membunuh suamiku. Tapi separuh hatiku yang lain melarangku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berhutang budi pada seorang anak Adam. Karena kau telah menyelamatkan anak kami, terimakasih.."

Chanyeol yang masih belum kehilangan kesadarannya pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Sebuah benda yang tajam menyentuh leher belakang Baekhyun. Seperti sebuah tombak. Baekhyun dapat mencium bau manusia dari orang di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeol, pureblood?" desis seseorang di belakang Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menekan tombaknya pada leher Baekhyun dan nyaris menusuknya.

"Menggigitnya. Kau mau aku gigit juga?" Tanya Baekhyun tak kalah ketus.

"Taemin-ahh~" lirih Chanyeol dengan suara parau. Ia menatap Taemin seperti mengatakan jangan-sakiti-dia-please…

"Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah, hyung!" dengus Taemin. 'Dan karena perasaan jugalah, aku akan selalu menurutimu. Meski jalan yang kau tempuh adalah jalan yang salah'.

Taemin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras agar namja itu menjauh dari Chanyeol. Syukur-syukur terjatuh sekalian namun nampaknya kekuatan Baekhyun telah pulih kembali. Dia hanya bergeser sedikit dari posisinya.

Taemin pun menarik tubuh Chanyeol kemudian memapahnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun pun kembali berlutut di abu suaminya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan airmatanya kembali menetes. "Hannie… maafkan aku. Aku yang telah membunuhmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak berguna. Maaf… hikss.."

Tiaba-tiba saja mata kiri Baekhyun terasa perih dan perutnya kembali berdenyut sakit. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan sambil menutup kelopak mata kirinya dengan tangannya sementara tangan kanannya meremas perutnya.

"Arrrrggghh… sakiiitt…" rintih Baekhyun. Efek samping dari darah yang ditelannya telah bekerja. Baekhyun terduduk lemas masih tetap memegangi perutnya.

Sepasang suami istri berjalan di tengah malam yang sunyi. Mereka adalah vampire penjaga daerah perbatasan. Menggantikan orang tua Minseok yang telah meninggal. Tugas mereka adalah menjaga perbatasan antara daerah vampire dengan daerah manusia. Mereka tidak tinggal di istana seperti vampire lainnya namun tinggal di lingkungan manusia biasa. Berbaur dengan mereka Taeminaknya manusia normal pada umumnya. Mereka pun tak pernah memakai nama vampire mereka.

Mata indah sang istri tak sengaja mendapati tubuh ringkih seseorang tak jauh di depan mereka. Semakin ia cermati, ia semakin yakin jika dirinya mengenal orang itu.

"Yunnie~ itu… itu Yang Mulia Bao Xian 'kan?" tebah si namja cantik dengan tatap khawatir. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan lengan suaminya.

"Mana mungkin dia ada di sini, Boo?" ucap Yunho tak yakin.

"Tapi itu memang dia!" kekeuh Jaejoong. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih tetap menjerit kesakitan.

"Boo!" seru Yunho. Ia pun berlari mengejar istrinya.

"Omo… Yang Mulia!" teriak Jaejong histeris. Ia meremas pundak Baekhyun. "Yang Mulia, kau tak apa?" panik Jaejoong.

Keremangan cahaya malam membuat Baekhyun harus berusaha lebih untuk menatap orang yang memegangi pundaknya dengan satu matanya. "J-jae?"

"Ne, Yang Mulia. Ini aku! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Terlalu panjang untuk menceritakan semuanya. "To-tolong…" lirih Baekhyun. Lambat laun ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. "Yang Mulia! Irreona!" seru Jeajoong. Ia berbalik dan menatap suaminya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Yun… Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Yunho mengusap pipi istrinya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, Boo. Kita obati dia di rumah, neee?" usul Yunho. Ia pun menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya bridal dan mereka membawa Baekhyun pulang.

.

.

#

.

.

"Ummaaaaa~" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berbadan kurus dari dalam sebuah kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun saat namja cantik itu mulai membuka matanya.

Bocah bernama Jung Changmin itu segera berlari menghampiri ummanya yang berada di ruang keluarga sambil menimang seorang bayi mungil berparas cantik dengan pipi semerah buah ceri.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia mengusap kepala anaknya yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Umma~ bibi cantik cudah bangun~!" girang bocah cadel itu.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar senang. Yunho tengah berangkat bekerja sekaligus memberitahukan masalah yang menimpa Baekhyun pada Jongin sebagai raja utama. Namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan Baekhyun itu pun bangun dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan bayi dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang Baekhyun tempati. Changmin menggenggam tangan kanannya dan ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Yang Mulia…" sapa Jaejoong. Ia duduk di samping ranjang dan Changmin pun naik ke atas ranjang. Mencermati lekuk wajah pucat Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Bibi cantik~. Bibi cudah bangun, ya?"

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna. "Ukh… apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih. Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar. "Anakku?" paniknya. Ia mengusap perutnya yang sudah tak buncit dan ada jahitan yang masih baru disana.

"Tenanglah, Yang Mulia…" pinta Jaejoong. Ia meremas bahu kiri Baekhyun. "Anakmu aman dalam gendonganku. Aku terpaksa mengeluarkannya dari perutnya sebelum waktunya demi menyelamatkan kalian" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bayinya. Jaejoong pun mendekatkan bayi dalam gendongannya agar Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah cantik putrinya. Bayi itu perlahan-lahan bangun menampilkan mata yang indah meski matanya belum dapat sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Dia bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Tapi_"

Tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terulur untuk mengusap pipi putrinya kini malah membekap mulutnya yang terisak. "Ma-mata dan kulitnya…" Baekhyun tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Nae, matanya berwarna hijau terang. Mata emerald. Dan kulitnya putih kemerahan. Seperti bayi manusia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Jaejoong prihatin.

"A-aku… aku menghisap darah seorang manusia. Manusia yang membunuh Daehyun-ku… hiksss… ta-tapi kenapa anakku malah memiliki mata sepertinya?"

.

.

#

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang begitu menyilaukan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar lewat jendela yang tirainya telah terbuka. Chanyeol mulai terbangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. Buru-buru ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Sudah bangun?" terka sebuah suara dari samping kanan ranjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengintip orang itu dari balik selimutnya.

"Taemin-ahh~ tutup tirainya!" seru Chanyeol.

Taemin, namja yang menjadi partner Chanyeol dalam memburu vampire pun mendengus kesal. "Tiga hari kau tidak bangun dan sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berubah, hyung! Hyungku yang dulu selalu bangun pagi dan selalu menikmati cahaya matahari kini takut pada cahaya matahari. Sekarang hanya ada Park Chanyeol si vampire halfblood, ck! Namja bodoh!" ucap Taemin dengan sinis. Ia pun beranjak bangun dan menutup tirai hingga sinar matahari tak bisa masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu kembali menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Chanyeol membuka selimutnya dengan lega. "Terimakasih, Taemin-ahh~" ucap Chanyeol namun sedetik kemudian ia menarik Taemin kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dari belakang sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Taemin-ahh~"

"AHH! H-hyung!" Taemin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Bibirnya pun digigitnya untuk menahan desahan. Chanyeol mencium dan menggigit perpotongan lehernya lalu menjilatnya. Bias dipastikan sebuah bekas merah akan tertinggal disana.

"Taemin-ahhhh~" Chanyeol memeluk erat dada Taemin. Bau tubuh Taemin terasa manis di penciumannya.

"Ngh… ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Akhh.." Taemin menggenggam erat lengan kiri Chanyeol yang memeluk dadanya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas sprei. Jemari Chanyeol bermain-main di titik tersensitif di dada kanannya. Mencubitnya dengan sedikit kasar meski ia masih memakai kaos biru lautnya. Perlahan titik di dadanya itu mengeras dan menonjol di kaosnya.

Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan semua ini terhadapnya. Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya adik, tak lebih dari itu. Dilema merajai hatinya. Apakah Chanyeol mencintainya? Atau Chanyeol hanya terbuai nafsu sesaat karena dia telah menjadi vampire?

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak namun akhirnya kembali menandai leher Taemin dengan kissmark dan memilin nipple kanan Taemin. "Aku… membunuh seorang vampire yang membunuh ayah.."

"ummhh… ahh… Apa? Paman Park terbunuh? Anghh… la-lalu?"

"Umm~ Lalu istri dari vampire itu syok dan mengalami pendarahan.." Chanyeol melepas kaos yang Taemin pakai.

"Uhhh… setelah itu?"

"Aku… Aku memintanya untuk menggigitku agar darah bayinya yang telah keluar bisa tergantikan oleh darahku. Kau tau? Dia anak raja vampire terdahulu.." ucap Chanyeol.

Mata Taemin terbuka lebar. "W-what? Anghh… Chanyeol Hyunggg.."

Chanyeol melepaskan celana Taemin berikut dengan celana dalamnya hingga tubuh Taemin benar-benar naked. Meremas kejantanan mungil Taemin dengan keras dan memompanya dengan cepat.

"Ahhh… uhhh… mmmhhh… hyunggghhh…" Taemin melebarkan kakinya dan menekuknya. Kejantanannya menegang dan precum mulai keluar dari lubang penisnya.

"Taemin-ahh…" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Taemin hingga namja manis itu menungging. Ia melepas kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya kemudian memelorotkan celananya. Satu tangannya mencengkeram pinggul Taemin dan tangannya yang lain menuntun kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam manhole Taemin.

"AARRRRGGGHH… Sa-sakiit, hyung… arrghh… akh-akh-akh.." tubuh Taemin bergerak tak nyaman. Lubang anusnya robek cukup lebar karena kejantanan Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang memasukinya dengan kasar dan tanpa menunggu waktu, Chanyeol segera mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"akkhh.. akkhh… uhh… ummmhh.. ahh… HYUNGGG!" teriak Taemin. Cairan putih mengucur deras dari lubang kejantanannya.

Kejantanan Chanyeol yang berada di dalam manhole Taemin pun terasa seperti dipijat oleh lubang sempit itu. Ia membalikkan tubuh Taemin menjadi terlentang tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Hal itu membuat Taemin kembali meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Taemin dan menumpukannya di pundaknya. Ia menarik kejantanannya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu menghujam manhole Taemin dengan kuat dan keras.

"AHH!" Butiran kristal jatuh dari mata elang Taemin. Terasa sangat sakit namun juga bercampur nikmat saat Chanyeol berhasil menumbuk prostatnya. Ia bagaikan seorang masochist karena sebuah sex.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Taemin lihat sebelumnya. Namja bertubuh sixpack itu menghujam prostat Taemin lagi dan lagi.

"AHH! AHH! AHH! UHH! ANGHHH… UWAAA…" Taemin mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei yang telah kusut sedari tadi. Airmata semakin membanjiri matanya. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menusuk prostatnya hingga ia tak tau mana rasa sakit dan mana rasa nikmat.

"ahh… uhh.. ummhh… H-hyung… ahhhhh.." Taemin mengeluarkan sarinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Uhhmmm… Taemin-ahhhh~" lenguh Chanyeol. Ia mencapai klimaksnya dan menumpahkan seluruhnya di manhole Taemin.

Taemin mendesah lega. Manhole-nya terasa penuh dan hangat karena Chanyeol telah memenuhinya dengan spermanya.

Dengan masih menumpukan kaki Taemin di pundaknya, Chanyeol maju dan melumat bibir Taemin dengan ganas. Kembali memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan brutal.

"Ahh! Ahh… uhh.. ummhh… cu-cukup, hyung! Aku lelahhh.." keluh Taemin setelah berhasil memutuskan ciuman Chanyeol. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena terus bergesekan dengan kain sprei apalagi posisinya sekarang seperti orang yang sedang melakukan sikap lilin.

"Sekali lagi, Taemin-ahh~" pinta Chanyeol. ia menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan telak dan terus mengenai sweetspot Taemin.

"uhh… anggghhh… ummmmhhh… hhaahhh…" Taemin menggeleng frustasi. Chanyeol memasukkan puting susunya ke dalam mulutnya dan menggigitinya dengan sedikit kasar.

"uhhh… ahhhh… nghhh… angghhh… ah-ah-ah-ah… ukkhh…aarrrrggghhh…" Taemin datang untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya tergolek lemas dan ia pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol pun berusaha ekstra untuk dapat menyodok lubang Taemin karena lubang itu semakin menyempit. Ia terus menusuk sweetspot Taemin walau namja di bawahnya itu telah pingsan. Beberapa sodokan terakhir dan Chanyeol pun mencapai klimaksnya. Ia kembali memenuhi lubang Taemin dengan benihnya. Tak berhenti, Chanyeol kembali menyodok lubang sempit Taemin berkali-kali dan mengalami klimaks yang berkali-kali juga. Melakukan penetrasi dengan segala macam gaya tanpa perduli tubuh Taemin yang benar-benar telah lemas. Bergerak seperti orang yang kesetanan dan berhenti saat tubuhnya telah lemas.

.

.

#

.

.

"Kai(Jongin)!" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan adiknya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho.

Jongin mengusap rambut pirang kakaknya dengan lembut. "Aku disini, hyung. Menangislah sepuasmu dalam dekapanku.." sebelah tangan Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Hiks… a-aku penyebab kematian Daehyun, Kai. Karena akulah dia mati… hikss…" Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada sang adik.

Jongin sedikit tersentak namun kembali tersenyum lembut. "Mana mungkin kau melakukannya? Jika pun itu terjadi, aku yakin kau tak akan melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku tau sebesar apa kau mencintainya."

"Hiks… maaf.." bisik Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, hyung. Kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin. Ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi.

"Dia… menghisap darah seorang manusia, Yang Mulia" sahut Jaejoong karena Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia menghampiri Jongin dan Baekhyun dan duduk di samping suaminya sambil menggendong bayi Baekhyun.

Untuk sejenak, raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali pada wajah stoicnya. "Hm… keponakanku sudah lahir? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya" gurau Jongin dengan santai. Ia melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menghampiri Jaejoong lalu mengambil bayi mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Cantik, seperti ibunya" puji Jongin.

Baekhyun melotot. "Matamu bermasalah, Kai? Dia berparas manusia! Apalagi matanya…" kesal Baekhyun.

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hn? Jadi orang yang kau gigit itu bermata Emerald? Mata yang indah, sangan kontras dengan mataku yang berwarna awan hitam" sahut Jongin asal. "Jaejoong, apa yang bisa kau simpulkan?" Tanya Jongin sambil melirik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Karena Yang Mulia Bao Xian menghisap darah manusia, bayinya ikut memiliki DNA manusia itu. Singkatnya, bayi perempuan itu menjadi pureblood setengah manusia. Anda bisa melihatnya dari mata dan kulitnya. Sama dengan 'ayahnya'."

"Menarik, jadi dia punya dua ayah, ya? Daehyun sebagai penanam benih dan manusia itu sebagai pemberi DNA. Berapa presentasenya?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Dari yang kuteliti, ada 45% pureblood dan 55% manusia" jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa?" seru Baekhyun tak percaya. "Dia anakku dan Daehyun! Bukan Chanyeol!" imbuhnya semakin kesal. Beruntung dia masih mengingat nama pembunuh suaminya itu.

"Che, siapa suruh menghisap darahnya? Sekarang putrimu juga menjadi putrinya. Seperti threesome ya?" Jongin terkekeh geli.

"KAI!"

"Oke oke… jangan marah, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak terkena efek samping dari darah manusia bernama Chanyeol itu?" Tanya Jongin. Ia menimang-nimang akankah ia memberitahu Jordan (Jongdae) tentang masalah ini. Namja yang selalu berbangga atas darah bangsawannya itu pasti akan mengamuk.

"Aku… aku baik-baik saja.." sahut Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Benarkah?" selidik Jongin tak percaya.

"Ia kehilangan mata amethyst kirinya" ucap Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hah? Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Mata itu butuh darah bangsawan yang suci. Dan darahmu telah tercemar. Jika tidak percaya, Yang Mulia dapat membuktikannya" jawab Yunho.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan pikirannya. Bibirnya menggumamkan mantera-mantera aneh lalu ia membuka kelopak matanya. Semua orang tercekat, termasuk Changmin yang sedari tadi tak perduli dan hanya menjilati ice creamnya. Buru-buru bocah itu menghampiri ummanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang umma.

Mata black pearl Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Hanya mata sebelah kananlah yang berubah warna namun mata kirinya masih tetap sama. Masih berwarna black pearl.

"Ma-mataku.."

"Kau masih bisa meramal dengan satu mata, Yang Mulia. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ramalanmu tak akan seakurat dulu." Yunho memangku Changmin yang sejak tadi ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa, Minnie~" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

 **TBC.**

 **Author note :** Haiii! gimana nih, udah aku update nih chapter 3 nya. sebenernya kemarin mau double chapter dan emang udah diupdate. tapi kayaknya kehapus deh sama ffn soalnya pas aku cek gak ada di screenplays update. jadi aku update satu satu ya tapi cepet.

maaf banget lama updatenya. saya kesibukannya banyak banget. kerja dan kuliah, belum lagi calon suami/? yang suka ribet. ya begitulah wkwk. semoga kalian suka ya. jangan lupa review.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously, Preferential Concubine, Chapter 3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan pikirannya. Bibirnya menggumamkan mantera-mantera aneh lalu ia membuka kelopak matanya. Semua orang tercekat, termasuk Changmin yang sedari tadi tak perduli dan hanya menjilati ice creamnya. Buru-buru bocah itu menghampiri ummanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang umma.

Mata black pearl Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Hanya mata sebelah kananlah yang berubah warna namun mata kirinya masih tetap sama. Masih berwarna black pearl.

"Ma-mataku.."

"Kau masih bisa meramal dengan satu mata, Yang Mulia. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ramalanmu tak akan seakurat dulu." Yunho memangku Changmin yang sejak tadi ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa, Minnie~" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

* * *

 **Preferential Concubine, Chapter 4**

.

.

Staring : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo.

All exo,bts and shinee character.

Note : ini masih flashback dari chapter chanbaek dan balik lagi ke masa dimana si ratu krystal (istri jongin sebelum luhan,xiu sama kyungsoo di nikahin) terus end flashback nya balik lagi ke chapter 2 pas si taehyung sama taeoh lagi main main ya.

masih ngebahas chanbaek sih, semoga gak bosen. karena di ff aslinya, memang kaya gini. karakter chanbaek dan Chenmin nanti bakal jadi peranan penting di inti story kaisoo menjelang chapter chapter akhir dan cerita sequelnya.

New entry character : ChanTae. (anaknya chanyeol sama taemin).

ENJOY READING!.

.

.

"Hahhhhh… merepotkan saja" dumel Jongin. Jongin kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan menyodorkan bayi perempuannya. "Gendong!" suruhnya sok.

Baekhyun mengembalikan matanya ke keadaan semula dan membuang muka. "Tidak mau!"

Jongin mengernyitkan alis. "Bukan salahnya memiliki mata dan kulit seperti manusia itu. Sepenuhnya kesalahan berakar darimu. Kau yang menghisap darah manusia itu. Jangan salahkan bayimu!" ucap Jongin menasehati.

"Aku melakukannya agar bayiku tetap hidup!"

"Percuma dia tetap hidup jika pada akhirnya kau tak menginginkannya. Atau kubunuh saja dia?" Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Perlahan kuku-kuku hitamnya memanjang dan meruncing.

Baekhyun mendongak. "Jangan!" pekik Baekhyun. Ia segera merebut bayinya. Menggendongnya dengan posesif. "Dia anakku! Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!"

"Siapa suruh tadi tak mau menginginkannya. Belajarlah untuk menerima apa yang tidak kau sukai, hyung. Dan kau juga harus belajar untuk menerima Chanyeol." Jongin menasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana armaninya.

"Hah?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak menghisap darahnya sepenuhnya. Jika kau melakukannya, pasti sekarang kau benar-benar kehilangan kedua mata amethyst-mu. Dan karena Chanyeol telah kau gigit, otomatis dia telah menjadi bagian dari kita. Dia juga menjadi rakyatku" ucap Jongin menjelaskan. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya lagi dari saku celenanya dan mengusap pipi bayi Baekhyun. "Pipimu semerah buah ceri, mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Taehyung Park. Selamat datang, keponakanku sayang…" Jongin tersenyum manis. Cahaya kemerahan keluar dari telapak tangannya. Taehyung menggeliat kecil, bibirnya seakan mengatakan sesuatu. Seakan ingin berterimakasih atas kehangatan yang Jongin salurkan dari cahaya merahnya.

"Aku harus pergi, ada yang ingin kulakukan." Jongin pun beranjak meninggalkan rumah YunJae setelah para penghuninya memberikan salam hormat kepadanya.

.

#

.

Malam telah larut, Chanyeol mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya telah berubah menjadi pucat, buku-buku jarinya pun menghitam. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaannya yang telah berbeda. Dia bukan manusia lagi.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dan matanya membulat sempurna. Reflek ia terduduk bangun. "Arggghh… apa yang kulakukan pada Taemin? Shit… kenapa aku jad tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku sih?" dumel Chanyeol sambil memandangi tubuh Taemin yang telanjang dengan ranjangnya yang sungguh berantakan. Jangan lupakan cairan sperma yang telah mongering di sana-sini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. namja tampan itu segera membenahi pakaiannya, mencuci muka dan berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Hai, Park Chanyeol" sapa seseorang setelah pintu terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Pureblood (darah murni)?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Tepat sekali. Aku Kai Kim adik dari Bao Xian, vampire yang telah menggigitmu. Ikutlah denganku, Park Chanyeol!" pinta Jongin. Tak sulit untuknya melacak keberadaan vampire baru.

"Apa? Kau gila! Aku_"

"Pemburu vampire? Oh ayolah… jangan naïf, Park Chanyeol! Sekarang kau bagian dari kami, bangsa vampire. Penghisap darah manusia. Jadi, disini bukanlah tempatmu. Kau ingin membunuh bangsamu sendiri, huh?" Jongin tersenyum nyengir.

"A-aku…" Chanyeol nampak bimbang.

"Jika kau tidak ikut denganku, akan ada seorang bayi perempuan yang tak dapat merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya."

Chanyeol tercekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bayi kakakku memiliki darahmu dalam tubuhnya karena Bao Xian menghisap darahmu. Secara tidak langsung, kau juga menjadi ayah Taehyung, keponakanku" jawab Jongin.

'Bayiku… bayiku dengan vampire cantik itu lagi? Jadi… jadi aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?' batin Chanyeol senang.

Jongin berbalik untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku ikut!" ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin kembali tersenyum nyengir. "This way, pease…" ucap Jongin sesopan mungkin. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun mengikutinya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. Memandangi rumah yang telah ia tinggali sejak lahir. 'Maafkan aku, Taemin-ahh..'

.

#

.

Seminggu sudah Chanyeol berada di istana vampire. Ia baru tau jika Kai alias Jongin adalah raja dari para vampire. Jongin pun telah memberinya nama vampire, Chan Lie Park. Vampire halfblood itu harus menyesuaikan diri. Berita tentang dirinya yang membunuh Daehyun sang perdana menteri telah tersebar. Tak sedikit vampire yang mencaci dan mencemoohnya namun tak sedikit pula yang takut padanya. Mungkin karena dulunya dia adalah seorang pemburu vampirn-ahh

Tak pernah ada waktu untuk memikirkan nasib Taemin setelah ia meninggalkannya. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Bao Xian (Baekhyun) dan bayinya, Taehyung Park. Chanyeol sungguh tak sabar menunggu kedatangan Bao Xian dan bayi mereka. Oke, mungkin terlalu berlebihan jika mengatakan 'bayi mereka'. Taehyung adalah anak Daehyun. Menjadi anak Chanyeol bukanlah suatu keinginan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin dengan sangat jika Heehul pasti akan membencinya setengah mati. Bahkan mungkin juga akan membunuhnya.

"Mengurung diri di kamar, Chan Lie (Chanyeol)?" Tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tengah diam di ranjangnya sambil memandangi pepohonan lewat jendela kamarnya pun menoleh. Ia berdiri dan memberikan salamnya pada Jongin. Sampai sekarang namja bermarga Park itu tak penah mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin. Jongin tak membencinya seperti vampire lain. Apalagi takut padanya. Itu tak mungkin. Meski jelas-jelas Chanyeol-lah yang membunuh kakak iparnya.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Hanya mencari tempat yang nyaman saja," jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Tempat yang nyaman? Apa karena di luar sana kau dihujat para vampire, jadi kau merasa tak nyaman berbaur dengan mereka?"

Chanyeol menunduk. "Kurasa begitu. Bukan salah mereka jika membenciku. Seharusnya kau juga membenciku, Yang Mulia."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Karena membunuh kakak iparku? Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ayahku dibunuh. Rakyatku saja yang terlalu kekanakan. Lebih baik kau mengambil hati kakakku daripada memikirkan tentang mereka!" kata Jongin.

Chanyeol mendongak. "Eh?"

"Apa? Kau menyukai kakakku 'kan, Chan Lie? Kelihatan kok," ucap Jongin santai.

Chanyeol kembali menunduk. Terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. "A-aku_"

"Kakakku itu susah untuk ditaklukkan, Chan Lie. Kau harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra. Sudah sana temui dia di kamarnya. Dia sudah kembali bersama 'anak kalian' sejak tiga menit yang lalu," kata Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol. "Dasar kakak menyebalkan. Pulang saja tidak mengabariku. Awas saja, kalau kuambil anaknya baru tau rasa," dumel Jongin sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Untungnya dia telah mengetahui kamar Baekhyun. Dengan rasa tak yakin, Chanyeol pun pergi ke kamar Baekhyun.

.

#

.

"oeekk… oeekkk.. oeekkk.." Bayi Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menangis. Namja cantik itupun bingung di buatnya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk memberi Taehyung darah dalam botol dotnya namun bayi itu tak mau meminumnya. Mengecek popoknya namun Taehyung sama sekali tak mengompol. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menggendong bayi mungilnya. 'Taehyung tak pernah rewel saat di rumah YunJae, tapi sekarang mengapa tak mau berhenti menangis?' Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tokk… tokk.. tok..

Baekhyun menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. "Nae, masuklah!" ucap Baekhyun tanpa perduli siapa tamunya.

"Annyeong…" sapa si pengetuk pintu setelah masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau? Kenapa kemari? Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" seru Baekhyun sebal.

"oeekkk… oeekkk…" Taehyung menangis semakin keras.

Baekhyun menatap khawatir wajah putrinya. Tangan kirinya menimang tubuh kecil Taehyung dan tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pantat Taehyung. "Cup.. anak umma kenapa menangis? Diam ya, sayang…" pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan ragu. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau_" baru saja Baekhyun akan memaki Chanyeol karena namja itu mengambil Taehyung dari gendongannya namun diurungkannya saat Taehyung tiba-tiba diam setelah Chanyeol mnggendongnya.

"Hai, Taehyung sayang… kau ingin appa menggendongmu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ia mengusap pipi merah Taehyung.

"A-appa?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata emeraldnya yang besar dan cerah. Bayi kecil itu tertawa memamerkan gusi-gusinya yang sama sekali tak memiliki gigi kecuali gigi taringnya yang mulai tumbuh. Chanyeol terperangah, melihat matanya yang menurun pada Taehyung.

"Ma-matanya_"

"Aish… kembalikan bayiku!" seru Baekhyun kesal. Ia memcoba mengambil Taehyung namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Aku masih ingin bersama bayiku, Bao Xian hyung. Please…" pinta Chanyeol. Ia mendekap Taehyung dengan erat.

"Bayimu? Dia anakku! Jangan mengakuinya sembarangan! Dan jangan memanggilku 'hyung'!" seru Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia memiliki darah dan mataku! Aku juga ayahnya!" balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak! Taehyung hanya anakku dan Daehyun!"

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Tanya Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun bersama Krystal, permaisurinya dan Sulli, adik iparnya.

"Kalau bertengkar terus nanti jadinya malah jatuh cinta lohh…" goda Krystal.

"Diam kau, Krystal!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Bao Xian. Dia Ratumu!" ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun menunduk. "Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa… huweekkk.." Krystal menutup mulutnya. Rasa mual dan pusing benar-benar menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eonni…" panggil Sulli cemas.

Jongin menoleh acuh pada Krystal. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak ikut, Krystal. Kau harus beristirahat! Aku tidak ingin anakku kenapa-kenapa!" kesal Jongin.

"Maaf…" lirih Krystal. Ia mengusap perutnya. Tempat janin berusia dua bulan di rahimnya, putra seorang raja vampire.

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" suruh Jongin.

Krystal pun mengangguk patuh dan kembali ke kamarnya ditemani oleh Sulli.

"Jangan terlalu dingin pada Krystal. Biar bagaimanapun dia istrimu!" ujar Baekhyun menasehati.

"Mendiang ayah 'kan yang memilihnya? Jadi dia istri ayah," jawab Jongin tak perduli. "Jangan terlalu jahat pada Chanyeol. Biar bagaimanapun dia ayah dari Taehyung juga," balas Jongin.

Baekhyun merengut. "Kau menyindirku?"

"Hanya menasehatimu," jawab Jongin santai.

Chanyeol terkikik geli. Ia kembali menatap wajah damai putrinya yang ternyata sudah tertidur lelap.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dia mendekati anakku!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sinis.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Apa boleh buat." Namja tampan itu pun menaruh Taehyung di box bayi namun Taehyung kembali terbangun dan menangis.

"Taehyung!" Baekhyun kembali panik. Ia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan mengambil Taehyung dari boxnya lalu menggendongnya namun lagi-lagi Taehyung tak mau diam. Mata emeraldnya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Dia rindu tuh pada appanya, makanya ingin selalu digendong ayahnya. Sudah sana berikan!" goda Jongin.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau!"

"OEEEKKK… OEEEKK…" Taehyung menangis semakin kencang. Chanyeol pun nyengir. Tangannya melambai pada Taehyung sambil berbisik tanpa suara. 'Anak ayah jangan menangis, ya!'

"Aishhh… kau gadis nakal, Taehyung Park!" dumel Baekhyun sambil memberikan Taehyung pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggendong Taehyung dengan senang. "Anak gadis appa memang pintar. Taehyung Park yang terpintar, neee?" kata Chanyeol sambil mencolek hidung mancung Taehyung.

Baekhyun mendelik sedangkan Jongin tertawa lebar. "Apa-apaan itu? Kau anak umma, Taehyung! Harusnya kau nurut pada umma, bukan namja sialan itu! Dan kau, Park Chanyeol! namanya Taehyung Park, bukan Taehyung Park!"

"Segeralah menikah dengan Chan Lie, hyung!" suruh Jongin dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"MWO?" Teriak Baekhyun tak suka.

"Taehyung membutuhkannya. Kau ingin Taehyung terus menangis karena kau menjauhkannya dari ayahnya, huh?" ledek Jongin. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung. Ia meletakkan dada Taehyung di dada kirinya.

CHU~

"Aku setuju lhoh dengan pendapat Yang Mulia Kai…" ucap Chanyeol tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun setelah mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Ia pun segera kabur sebelum Baekhyun membantainya.

"HYAAAA! KUBUNUH KAU, PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan muka memerah. Pandangannya terhenti pada foto Daehyun dengan dirinya saat menikah dulu.

'Daehyunnie, salahkah aku menyukainya? Menyukai orang yang membunuhmu?'

:: Flashback End ::

"Chanyeol-ahh, bukan begitu maksudku… aku_"

"Cukup, hyung! Aku… sudah lelah untuk berusaha.." lirih Chanyeol. Beberapa titik airmata menetes dari mata emeraldnya. Ia berbalik dan menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Aku menyerah, hyung. Aku menyerah sekarang…" sambungnya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Appaaaaa~" Taehyung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol sedangkan Taeoh menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Memintanya untuk menggandengnya.

"Appa mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung setelah berada di depan ayahnya.

Chanyeol berlutut dan mengusap rambut hitam putrinya. "Appa tidak kemana-mana, sayang. Temuilah ummamu, appa hanya ingin pergi sebentar."

"Jinjja?" Tanya Taehyung tak yakin. Ia menghapus airmata di pipi Chanyeol namun enggan bertanya mengapa ayahnya itu menangis.

"Iya, anakku sayang" jawab Chanyeol. ia memeluk Taehyung sekilas, mengecup puncak kepalanya lalu meninggalkan putrinya itu.

"Taehyung.." panggil Baekhyun namun matanya tertuju pada punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"Nae, umma?" jawab Taehyung seraya menghampiri ummanya.

"Bawa Pangeran Taeoh pulang bersamamu, umma akan menemui appamu, mengerti?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ciap, umma!" sahut Taehyung. Dia pun mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya lalu meminta Taeoh melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua bocah kecil itu pun terbang kembali ke istana yang mereka tempati.

Baekhyun bergegas mengejar Chanyeol dengan langkah lebar. Tidak, dia tidak berlari. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada nyawa baru di dalam rahimnya. "Tidak, Chanyeol-ahh. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami!"

"ukhh…" tak sengaja Chanyeol menabrak seorang bocah lelaki yang tengah memakan ice creamnya di pinggir taman lili putih. Bocah itu jatuh terduduk dan ice creamnya jatuh ke tanah namun bocah itu hanya memandangi ice creamnya tanpa menangis sedikitpun.

"Maafkan paman ya, anak manis. Paman tidak sengaja. Adakah yang sakit? Kau ingin paman membelikanmu ice cream yang baru?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia berjongkok dan membantu bocah itu berdiri.

"Tidak pellu, paman. Chantae bica minta pada umma" jawab bocah bernama Chantae itu.

"Oh… Nae. Dimana ummamu, Chantae?"

"Taemin!" panggil seseorang tak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Chantae. Chantae pun berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada ibunya sementara Chanyeol mendongak.

"Umma!" panggil Chantae balik.

"Taemin?" kaget Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung…" lirih Taemin tak kalah syok. "Kemari, Chantae!" suruh Taemin.

Chantae menatap bingung pada ummanya. "Tapi, umma_"

"Umma bilang kemari, Park Chantae! Apa kau tidak dengar?" seru Taemin marah.

Chantae menunduk dan mulai menghampiri ummanya. "Mianhae, umma."

GREP

Chanyeol menarik tangan Taemin. Bocah itu pun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Park?" Chanyeol mengulang nama marga Taemin. 'Kenapa sama dengan margaku? Ja-jangan-jangan…' panik Chanyeol dalam hati.

Taemin menutup mulutnya. 'Sial! Kenapa bisa keceplosan?' batin Taemin.

"Paman kenal umma Taemin?" Tanya bocah berumur empat tahun lebih itu.

Chanyeol menatap Taemin dengan serius. Ia baru saja menyadari bau darah Chantae. Setengah manusia, setengah vampire. "Min_"

BUGH!

Taemin meninju pipi kiri Chanyeol sampai namja tampan itu tersungkur. Taemin pun menggendong Chantae kedalam pelukannya.

"Jauhi anakku, Park Chanyeol!" Taemin berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tangan kiri Chantae memeluk leher ummanya dengan erat sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai Chanyeol sambil memanggilnya 'paman' berkali-kali.

Chanyeol memegangi pipinya yang sedikit nyeri. "Taemin, apa dia anakku?" seru Chanyeol.

Taemin berhenti dan berbalik. "Anakmu? Anakmu kau bilang? Dia anakku, Chanyeol hyung! Kau telah meninggalkanku. Kau telah menelantarkan kami! Apa kau masih pantas menyebutnya anakmu? Apa hakmu?" sinis Taemin.

"A-aku_"

"Kau telah meninggalkanku, hyung. Setelah kau mengambil semuanya dariku. Pikiranku, hatiku, cintaku, bahkan tubuhku…" ujar Taemin. "Kau… tak memiliki hak atasnya!"

Chantae hanya diam. Dirinya yang masih terlalu kecil dan polos tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan ibunya. Yang ia tau, ibunya tidak menyukai 'paman' itu. 'Kenapa umma tidak suka pada paman? Bukankah paman itu olang baik?' batin Chantae.

Taemin pun kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangun dan bergegas mengejar Taemin namun suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol-ahh!" panggil Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mendengar semua yang diucapkan Taemin, namja yang dulu memapah tubuh Chanyeol saat Baekhyun baru saja menghisap darahnya.

"Jangan pergi, Chanyeol-ahh… Please…" pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menoleh sedikit. "Maaf, hyung…" Chanyeol pun segera mengejar Taemin tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya. "Akankah kau tetap meninggalkanku jika kukatakan ada keturunanmu di perutku, Chanyeol-ahh? Akankah kau kembali padaku jika kukatakan aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol? I love you so badly, tapi kau tak pernah mengerti. Salahku yang tak menyadari perasaanku lebih awal padamu. Aku… kalah…"

.

#

.

"Taemin-ahh! Buka pintunya, pleaseee…" Chanyeol mengetuk (atau lebih tepatnya menggedor-gedor) pintu rumah Taemin berkali kali namun Taemin sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Malam semakin larut namun Chanyeol tak menyerah. Ia harus bertemu dengan Taemin. Jika benar Taemin adalah anaknya, ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Sementara itu, Taemin hanya diam sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Chantae melahap serealnya sambil memandangi Taemin. "Umma, kasihan paman Chanyeol kalau di lual telus… nanti digigitin nyamuk lhohhh…" ucap Taemin dengan polosnya.

"Biarkan saja, Chantae! Setelah menghabiskan serealmu, cepatlah tidur! Arraseo?" ujar Taemin.

Chantae mengangguk lesu. Dia 'kan tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Meskipun ia tak tau mengapa dirinya tak bisa tidur di malam hari seperti anak-anak lainnya. "Allaceo.." sahut Chantae.

Chantae menaruh mangkuk bekas serealnya di dapur dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi serta memakai piyama bergambar keroronya lalu naik ke tempat tidur. Samar-samar ia masih mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

Chantae mengendap-endap mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia menengok ke samping, tempat teras rumah yang artinya tempat Chanyeol mengetuk err… menggedor pintu rumahnya.

"Paman! Cccttt… paman!" panggil Chantae dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol berhenti menggedor pintu rumah Taemin dan berusaha mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Cccttt… Dicini, paman!" bisik Chantae lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol menengok ke samping kirinya dan mendapati sebuah tangan kecil melambai-lambai padanya. "Chantae" sahut Chanyeol dengan berbisik pula.

"Umm~ kemaliii…" suruh Chantae. Chanyeol pun mengendap-endap menghampiri jendela kamar Chantae dan masuk lewat jendela.

"Chantae?" panggil Taemin dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol dan Taemin menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dengan wajah memucat. Atau kulit mereka memang pucat? Entahlah, yang pasti jantung mereka berdengup kencang sekarang.

"Chantae, siapa di dalam?"

 **TBC**

* * *

Author Note : Kenapa taehyung dimasukin jadi anaknya chanbaek? kenapa dia harus di GS jadi yeoja? karena emang gak ada siapapun lagi yang terlintas dipikiran saya selain dia wkwk.

Chantae adalah anak chanyeol sama taemin. Kenapa saya jadiin taemin di sligtnya chanbaek? karena semua karakter exo udah kepake dicerita ini. dan chanyeol kalo di ff yaoi itu pasti sightnya si kyungsoo kan sedangkan kyungsoo udah dipake jadi pemeran utama.

Tenang aja, Official pairnya tetep Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Chenmin,Hunhan,SuLay (di chapter depan). Staytune aja!


	6. Chapter 6

**Preferential Concubine, Chapter 5**

 **Staring : Kim Jongin,Do kyungsoo.**

 **ALL EXO PAIRING.**

 **Special character : Chantae,Taeoh,Taehyung(GS),Taemin.**

 **Author note : Dibaca baik baik chapter ini supaya gak bingung di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Fast update.**

 **ENJOY READING.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chantae meneguk ludahnya perlahan. "Bu-bukan ciapa-ciapa, umma" jawab bocah manis itu.

"Chantae tidak berbohong 'kan?" seru Taemin dari luar kamar.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Chantae dengan gugup.

"Yasudah, selamat tidur, sayang!"

"Celamat tidul~" sahut Chantae. Bocah itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega sesaat setelah mendengar langkah kaki ummanya yang menjauh.

Chantae mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulat besarnya. "Paman tidak digigitin nyamuk 'kan?" Tanya Chantae.

Chanyeol berlutut di depan Chantae dan menggeleng. Matanya terasa perih dan butiran airmata mulai jatuh di pipinya. "Tidak Chantae, terimakasih sudah membawa paman ke kamarmu." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Chantae yang memanjang dengan lembut.

"Cama-cama. Paman kenapa menangis? Apa kalena umma tidak suka pada paman?" Chantae menghapus titik-titik airmata Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak…" elak Chanyeol. "Chantae, kalau boleh paman tau, dimana appamu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Chantae mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. "Tidak tau. Kata umma, Chantae cukup memiliki umma. Tidak pellu memiliki appa," jawab Chantae polos.

Chanyeol segera menarik Chantae ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak sayang… Kau juga butuh appa. Aku appamu, Chantae. Maafkan appa sudah meninggalkanmu…"

"Appa?" ulang Chantae. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Nae, panggil aku 'appa'. Arra?" Tanya Chanyeol balik. Vampire halfblood itu menangkup pipi Chantae.

"Appa? Cekalang Chantae punya appa?" Tanya Chantae dengan girangnya. Jari telunjuknya mengelilingi wajah Chanyeol. "Mata appa dan mata Chantae cama. Bulat dan besal, tapi walnanya beda…" Chantae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sama ataupun beda, Chantae tetap anak appa, mengerti?" Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Chantae.

"Allaceyo! Appa jangan pelgi lagi, ya!" pinta Chantae.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. 'Jangan pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun hyung dan Taehyung? Aku sudah berjanji pada Taehyung untuk tidak pergi terlalu lama. Bagaimana dengan Taemin? Mana mungkin dia membiarkanku dekat dengan Chantae? Arrrggghhh… Kenapa semua jadi begini?' batin Chanyeol kalut.

"Appaaa.." panggil Chantae karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab permintaannya.

Chanyeol tersentak. "Ahhh… sudah malam, Chantae. Kau harus tidur, sayang!" ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian. Ia menggendong tubuh kecil Chantae lalu merebahkan diri mereka di kasur Chantae. Chanyeol memeluk Chantae karena ranjang Chantae yang berukuran kecil.

"Appa, Chantae tidak bica tidul…" adu Chantae. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi kanan Chanyeol.

"Eh? Kenapa?" kaget Chanyeol.

"Tidak tau~. Chantae cuma tidul di ciang hali," jawab Chantae.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Putranya itu sama halnya dengan dia. Tak dapat tidur di malam hari karena mereka adalah bangsa vampire. "Apa ummamu tidak pernah memberitauhumu tentang vampire?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Pampil? Apa itu?" Tanya Chantae tak mengerti.

Chanyeol memutar otaknya. Mana mungkin ia bilang jika vampire itu makhluk abadi yang selalu menghisap darah manusia? Anaknya itu bisa ketakutan. Sepertinya Taemin pun merahasikan jati diri Chantae yang sebenarnya.

"Vampire itu… Orang yang memakai tabir surya di siang hari dan meminum sirup warna merah," jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

Kini giliran Chantae yang mengangguk mengerti. "Umma celalu memakaikan Chantae tabil sulya waktu bepelgian. Chantae juga celing minum cilup melah. Cilup stobeli. Jadi Chantae pampil, ya?"

Chanyeol mengecup dahi putranya. "Nae, sayang… Kau vampire" jawab Chanyeol. "Vampire setengah manusia," guman Chanyeol kemudian.

"Apa appa juga pampil?" Tanya Chantae lagi.

"Nae, appa juga vampire."

Dan merekapun terus mengobrol sampai pagi menjelang. Tentunya dengan berbisik agar Taemin tak curiga. Chantae pun semakin lengket pada ayahnya.

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang. Lagi-lagi tak ada mentari yang menyambut aktivitas di istana vampire kepunyaan Jongin. Masih sama seperti biasanya. Hujan deras dan petir yang menggelegar disana-sini.

"Ungghh…" Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan. Tubuhnya terasa pegal akibat aktivitas kemarin pagi. Perutnya sedikit bermasalah karena ia belum makan dari kemarin. Udara yang dingin membuatnya awet bergelung dalam selimut tebal.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya secara perlahan. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah lampu kristal di langit-langit. Kyungsoo melotot kaget. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan pandangannya semakin jelas. Ia-dapat-melihat!

"Ma-mataku…" lirih Kyungsoo dengan bahagia. Airmata menetes dari matanya yang kini berwarna coklat caramel, bukan putih susu lagi. Ia membungkam bibirnya dan menoleh ke samping.

DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo seakan berhenti berdetak. Didepan matanya kini ada seorang namja berparas sempurna tengah terlelap dengan nyamannya. Poni rambut hitam pekatnya yang menutupi sebagian matanya, juga bibir tipis pucat yang pasti akan sangat tampan saat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menangkup pipi kanan namja tampan itu. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum riang. 'Diakah Kim Jongin? Raja vampire itu? Su-suamiku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Terimakasih, Yang Mulia" ucap Kyungsoo. Impiannya untuk dapat melihat seisi dunia dapat terwujud. Walau yang mewujudkannya adalah orang yang menghancurkannya.

Mata Jongin tiba-tiba terbuka dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan fokus. Kyungsoo sontak menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Jongin begitu namja tampan itu menampakkan eyeliner di sekitar matanya yang menambah kesan tajam dari matanya namun Jongin segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya lagi di pipinya. Yesaung mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo dipipinya seperti kucing manja.

"Suka dengan mata barumu, Caramel?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Entah kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas. "Te-terimakasih…" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hanya itu balasanmu atas kedermawananku memberikanmu penglihatan?" Tanya Jongin menyeringai.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan bingung. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memba- ANGHH!" Kyungsoo memekik kaget. Sesuatu yang keras bersarang di dalam holenya dan memasukinya lebih dalam. Kyungsoo menatap horor Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh. "Tidak, Kyungie-ah. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Aku sedang lemah untuk saat ini," ucap Jongin. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin membelai lembut perut Kyungsoo. "Kau cukup membalasnya dengan menjaga putraku," kata Jongin.

"Putra? Bagaimana kalau bayinya perempuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin yang sebelumnya terlihat melembut kini berubah memancarkan amarah. "Tidak, Kyungsoo! Bayi di dalam perutnya harus namja! HARUS!" ucap Jongin dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya meremas ujung selimut dengan gusar.

Jongin segera bangun dari ranjang dan memakai celananya. Saat akan mencapai pintu, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dengan sudut matanya. "Ingat, Kyungsoo, kau tidak boleh melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan!" tegas Jongin. Sayap merah keluar dari belahan punggung Jongin. Ia merapalkan sebuah mantera lalu melayang meninggalkan kolam darah.

'Kau tidak boleh melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan, Kyungie. Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu…'

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

Baekhyun termenung memandangi putrinya yang sama sekali tak mau meminum sarapannya pagi ini. Sejak kemarin malam Taehyung tak henti-hentinya merengek menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Chanyeol telah memilih pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hiks… appa dimana?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Baekhyun. Airmata tak pernah lelah membasahi wajahnya.

Baekhyun membelai lembut rambut putrinya. "Appa sedang pergi, Taehyung," jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Pelgi kemana? Kenapa tidak pulang-pulang? Kenapa tidak menemani Taehyungie tidul sepelti biasanya? Kenapa tidak meminumkan segelas dalah pada Taehyungie sepelti biasanya? Kenapa malah umma yang melakukannya?" tanya Taehyung bertubi-tubi.

"CUKUP, TAEHYUNG! MEMANGNYA APA BEDANYA UMMA DENGAN APPAMU ITU? KAMI SAMA-SAMA ORANGTUAMU! BERHENTILAH MERENGEK SEPERTI ITU!" Teriak Baekhyun kalap.

Taehyung mundur menjauhi ummanya dengan pandangan terluka. Sekeras apapun Baekhyun, ummanya itu tak pernah membentaknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAO XIAN?" Sebuah bentakan yang bahkan lebih keras daripada petir yang bergemuruh di luar istana pun menyentak Baekhyun.

Jongdae menghampiri keponakannya dan menggendongnya. Taehyung menangis semakin keras dan memeluk leher pamannya itu. Jongdae yang selalu membanggakan darah bangsawannya itu sangatlah menyayangi Taehyung meski keponakannya itu memiliki darah manusia. Entahlah, Jongdae memberikan pengecualian pada Taehyung.

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Jangan-pernah-membentak-keponakanku!" ucapnya dingin dan dapat terlihat berbagai ancaman dari setiap penekanan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya denga kesal. "Kau tidak mengerti, Jongdae! Aku sedang banyak masalah!"

"Dan jangan pernah limpahkan kekesalanmu pada anakmu! Kau kekanakkan, hyung!" sinis Jongdae. Ia mengusap punggung Taehyung. Mencoba menenangkannya dan syukur-syukur Taehyung mau berhenti menangis namun sepertinya memang hanya Chanyeol yang dapat menghentikan tangisan Taehyung.

"Ada apa ini?" Jongin berjalan menghampiri kakak serta adiknya yang tengah berada di salah satu gazebo dengan tiang-tiang kristal.

"Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu itu mengapa dia membentak keponakanku!" sahut Jongdae dengan kesal.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Bawa keponakanku itu ke kamarnya, Jongdae-ah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Baekhyun hyung."

"Hn" guman Jongdae dan segera meninggalkan gazebo setelah mengambil sebuah payung hitam untuk melindungi tubuhnya dan tubuh Taehyung dari hujan.

"Jongdae sudah pergi, ceritakanlah padaku tentang masalahmu, hyung! Kau tak pernah membentak Taehyung sebelumnya," ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun menunduk dan mulai terisak. Selalu seperti ini, ia tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari Jongin. Dia akan selalu terlihat rapuh di depan Jongin. Jongin pun menghampiri kakak sulungnya. Mengusap pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya yang bercahaya.

Jongin selalu memberikan kehangatan bagi orang-orang terdekatnya yang sedang bersedih. Dan ia selalu berhasil untuk menenangkan mereka dengan cara itu.

"Chanyeol meninggalkan kami…" lirih Baekhyun.

Jongin tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya mendengarkan seluruh keluhan Baekhyun. "Di-dia pergi dan lebih memilih bersama anaknya dari seorang manusia bernama Taemin. Bahkan dia belum tau tentang kehamilanku. Juga perasaanku terhadapnya.."

Tangan kiri Jongin turun dan membelai perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenyamanan saat kehangatan melingkupi perutnya.

"Perlukah aku membunuhnya untukmu?" Tanya Jongin dengan santai.

Baekhyun sontak membelalakkan matanya dan mendongak. "Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, Jongin! Kami membutuhkannya!" kata Baekhyun dengan panik.

Jongin menyeringai. "Dia membuat kakakku menangis. Dia menghamili orang lain selain kakakku. Dia meninggalkan kakakku demi masa lalunya. Haruskah kumaafkan seluruh dosanya?" Tanya Jongin dingin.

"Bahkan meskipun ia membuatku seribu kali terpuruk, kau tak boleh membunuhnya! Karena dia lebih berharga daripada hidupku yang abadi…"

Jongin ngengir. Ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun. "Kujanjikan untukmu… Aku akan membawanya pulang malam ini. Siapkan pesta untuk ulang tahun Taeoh dan upacara pemilihan pendamping untuknya malam ini!" ucap Jongin.

"Tapi… ulang tahun Taeoh masih setengah bulan lagi. Diapun belum berumur lima tahun, mana mungkin kau membuat upacara pemilihan pendamping untuknya?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ulang tahunnya yang ke lima bertepatan dengan usia kandungan Kyungie yang ke tujuh. Bukankah saat itu kau harus meramalkan gender anakku dalam perutnya? Aku hanya tidak ingin merayakan sesuatu di hari yang menegangkan.." jawab Jongin.

"Baiklah…" sahut Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

Taemin memandangi pintu rumahnya yang tertutup rapat.

'Apa dia masih diluar?' batin Taemin. Merasa iba juga karena membiarkan ayah dari anaknya (mau tidak mau Taemin harus mengakuinya) itu berada di luar rumah dari sore kemarin. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Taemin pun memutar kunci rumah dan membuka pintu.

Kosong

Taemin mendengus dan berdecih pelan sambil berjalan keluar. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia akan bertahan."

Pandangan Taemin jatuh pada jendela kamar Chantae yang tidak tertutup. Wajah Taemin pucat seketika. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar putranya itu dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar anaknya namun ternyata pintu kamar Chantae terkunci.

"Ishhh… sial!" gerutu Taemin. Ia bergegas mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Chantae di kamarnya. Setelah mendapatkan kunci yang ia butuhkan, Taemin pun kembali ke kamar Chantae dan memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya. Pintu pun terbuka.

Mulut Taemin menganga lebar. Ia berlari menghampiri ranjang Chantae dan mendorong sosok bertubuh kekar yang tengah mendekap buah hatinya hingga sosok itu terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Arrrrgggghhh…" Chanyeol menjerit keras. Ia baru tidur sekitar tiga jam dan sekarang malah ada orang yang mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menjauhi anakku, Park Chanyeol. apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?" seru Taemin kesal.

Chantae terbangun dari tidurnya karena jeritan ayahnya dan teriakan ibunya. "Ummaaaa…"

Taemin menoleh pada Chantae. "Chantae…" Namja bermata elang itu segera menggendong Chantae. Menaruh kepala Chantae di pundaknya. "Chantae tidak apa-apa, heum?" Tanya Taemin cemas.

"Ummaaa… kenapa menjahati appa?" Tanya Chantae dengan raut sedih.

"Eh? Ap-appa?"

Chanyeol segera bangun dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. "Tidak, Chantae… Umma tidak menjahati appa kok. Chantae jangan sedih, ya!" pinta Chanyeol.

"Benalkah umma?" Tanya Chantae pada Taemin.

Taemin mengangguk dengan setengah hati. "Nae…"

"Uhukk.. uhuukk…" Chantae terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya. "Uhhuukk.. Ummaaa… ha… uhhuuukk… hausss…" rengek Chantae. Tiba-tiba saja bocah manis itu menangis.

Mata emerald Chanyeol pun melebar. "Chantae? Taemin, mana darahnya?" Tanya Chanyeol gusar. Chantae menunjukkan gejala anak-anak vampire yang sedang kehausan darah. Biasanya anak-anak vampire tidak mencari mangsa sendiri, mereka akan mendapatkan darah dari buruan orang tuanya.

Taemin langsung panik. "Chantae… Sayang? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Taemin. Ia mengusap punggung Chantae.

"Uhuukk.. hausss…. Ciluppp… uhuukk" ucap Chantae terbata.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang," pinta Taemin. Ia menurunkan Chantae dan mendudukkannya di pinggir ranjang lalu bergegas mengambil persediaan darah yang disimpannya sementara Chanyeol sibuk menenangkan Chantae. Tak lama kemudian Taemin kembali dengan segelas cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Chantae langsung menyambar gelas yang Taemin bawa dan meneguk isinya dengan rakus hingga tak bersisa. "Glukk.. Glukk.. Glukk.. Ahh… cilupnya enak. Chantae cudah tidak hauss…" ucap Chantae setelah ia menenguk habis darah dari Taemin.

Taemin menghela nafas lega. Ia mengusap kepala putranya dengan lembut. "Chantae sudah tidak haus lagi 'kan?" Tanya Taemin.

Chantae mengangguk riang. "Nae, umma. Telimakaciiiihhh…"

"Iya… Chantae mandi sana!" suruh Taemin. Sekali lagi Chantae mengangguk dan menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Appa jangan pelgi ya! Halus tetap cama Chantae!" ucap Chantae memaksa.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Nae. Appa tidak akan kemana-mana." Chanyeol menepuk pantat Chantae dan bocah itu pun langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tawa riang. Chanyeol menatap Taemin.

"Taeminnie…" panggil Chanyeol.

Taemin membuang muka dan berjalan menjauh. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, Park Chanyeol!" ketus Taemin.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Taemin sesaat sebelum Taemin keluar dari kamar Chantae. "Taeminnie, please… Forgive me…" pinta Chanyeol memelas.

Taemin menoleh dan menggentakkan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. "Memaafkanmu? Mudah sekali kau memintanya?"

"Aku tau aku berdosa besar padamu, Taeminnie. But, please… take it easy on me. Can't you see you punished me more than enough already?"

"Aku-tidak-perduli!" sahut Taemin dingin.

"Taeminnie, Chantae juga membutuhkanku, kau bahkan tidak memberitahunya tentang dirinya yang seorang vampire!" ucap Chanyeol.

Taemin mulai hilang kesabaran. Dengan tangan kosong ia meninju pipi kiri Chanyeol hingga namja tampan itu tersungkur seperti hari kemarin. Taemin berjongkok diantara tubuh Chanyeol dan menarik kerah baju Chanyeol hingga namja itu setengah terbangun. "Memberitahunya kau bilang?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Pasrah dan tidak melawan meski saat ini ia bisa saja membalas Taemin seribu kali dari apa yang Taemin perbuat. "Umm~" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

Bugh

Satu pukulan lagi didapatkan oleh Chanyeol. "Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tidak tau betapa beratnya aku mempertahankannya? Apa kau tau seluruh orang mengejek dan mencemoohku karena aku hamil? Hamil tanpa suami! Apa kau tau bagaimana perjuanganku untuk melahirkannya? Apa kau tau bagaimana aku menghidupi diri kami? Apa kau tau Chantae selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya sebagai anak haram? Anak yang tak memiliki ayah! Satu kesalahanmu dan kami harus menanggungnya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan kini kau bilang 'you see you punished me more than enough already?', huh? Lalu juga bertanya kenapa aku tidak memberitahu Chantae tentang dirinya yang seorang vampire? Apa kata orang nanti? Chantae itu vampire, harus dijauhi karena bisa membunuhmu, begitu? APA KAU SENANG JIKA CHANTAE DIKUCILKAN?"

Taemin terus berteriak dengan airmata yang menetes dari maatelangnya. "Kau jahat, Park Chanyeol. Kau meninggalkanku disaat aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Apa salahku padamu? APA SALAHKU SAMPAI KAU SELALU MENYAKITIKU? Hiks… kau membalas rasa kasihku dengan luka…" Taemin melepaskan kerah baju Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Menangis. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Chanyeol tercekat. 'Sejahat itukah aku terhadapmu, Taeminnie? Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku demi orang yang sama sekali tak pernah bisa mencintaiku…' batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk dan memangku Taemin serta memeluknya dengan hangat. "Maaf, Taeminnie… Maafkan aku… Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tak akan meninggalkanmu dan Chantae. Aku akan selalu bersama kalian…" ucap Chanyeol.

Taemin membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Kau harus menepatinya, hyung! Jangan memberiku harapan palsu! Jangan menyakiti aku lagi!"

Chanyeol mengusap rambut belakang Taemin dan menciumi pundak Taemin guna menenangkannya. "Nae… Akan kulakukan…" jawab Chanyeol.

'Appa… Taehyungie cayang appa…'

DEG

Jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Suara putri kecilnya bergema di telingnya. 'Taehyung… Maafkan appa, sayang…' batin Chanyeol.

"Appa cama umma belpelukan kenapa Chantae tidak dipeluk juga?" Chantae masuk ke kamar dengan muka cemberut. handuk hijau bergambar kodok melingkar di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol dan Taemin merenggangkan pelukannya. "Aigoooo… Anak appa itu Chantae atau kodok sih?" gurau Chanyeol. ia menarik Chantae dan mendudukkannya diantara dirinya dan Taemin.

"Hyaaa… Chantae itu bukan kodok tau! Cuma cuka caja cama kodok. Tapi Chantae selatus kali lebih tampan dali kodok!" ucap Chantae.

Chanyeol dan Taemin tertawa lebar. "Benarkah?" goda Chanyeol. Ayah dari Chantae itu menggelitik pinggang putranya begitupun dengan Taemin.

"Ahahahahahahahaha… Geli appa.. umma geli! Ahhaahaha… hentikannn.. hahahha…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Matahari mulai tenggelam di barat sana. Chantae kecil tengah asik bermain bola dengan ayahnya sementara Taemin duduk santai di teras sambil memandangi Chanyeol dan anak mereka. Telefon rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Taemin pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengangkat telefon.

"Halo…"

"Halo,Lee Taemin… Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya suara di seberang sana.

Taemin tercekat. Seharusnya tak ada yang tau jika Chanyeol tengah berada bersamanya. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Taemin.

"Katakan ini dari Kim Jongin, dia mengenalku. Dengan sangat baik…" jawab suara itu lagi. Terdengar begitu menyeramkan seakan bisa menelannya hidup-hidup meski itu hanyalah sebuah suara.

Taemin menjatuhkan gagang telefonnya saking takutnya. Ia berseru memanggil nama Chanyeol beberapa kali dan Chanyeol segera menghampirinya.

"Taeminnie, kenapa teriak-teriak?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Taemin menunjuk gagang telefon dengan tangan bergetar. "Seseorang menelefonmu. Kim… Kim Jongin."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang melotot kaget. "Jongin?" ulang Chanyeol.

Taemin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia memberikan gagang telefonnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menerimanya dan menempelkannya di telinganya. "H-Hyung…"

"Apa kabar, Chanyeol-ah? Suka dengan keluarga barumu?" Tanya Jongin dengan ramah namun Chanyeol tau dengan pasti jika Jongin hanya berpura-pura ramah. Jongin adalah vampire terlicik yang pernah ia temui. Satu-satunya vampire yang tak dapat ditebak. Seperti iblis dalam tubuh malaikat.

"Hyung, aku_"

"Kau mau meninggalkan Taehyung, huh? Apa kau tau sejak kemarin ia tak berhenti menangis dan tak mau mengkonsumsi darah karena terus menanyakanmu? Ayah macam apa kau?" potong Jongin.

Chanyeol menunduk sedih. Taehyung sangat bergantung padanya. Sangat…

"Sepertinya Taehyung cukup senang bersama adiknya yang setengah vampire itu. Lihatlah, mereka begitu akrab.." ucap Jongin lagi.

Chanyeol mendongak tak percaya. Ia baru ingat jika ia meninggalkan Chantae sendiri di depan rumah karena bocah itu masih asyik bermain bola. Chanyeol bergegas ke depan rumah dengan gagang telepon nirkabel masih berada di tangannya. Taemin yang cemas pun mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu… Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung jika dia tau bocah setengah vampire itu merebutmu darinya? Aku harap Taehyung tidak membunuhnya. Karena aku lebih ingin Taehyung menyiksanya secara perlahan…" ucap Jongin lagi. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat Chanyeol telah sampai di depan rumah.

"Tidak… Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" ucap Chanyeol. tangannya terasa lemas dan gagang teleponnya jatuh ke lantai. "CHANTAE!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author note :** gimana chapter ini? belum banyak sih kaisoonya. sabar. bagi kalian yang nanya kapan kaisoo momentnya? itu nanti buat kejutan. di ff aslinya juga begini kok alurnya. mulai dari chapter depan dan seterusnya itu akan ngebahas kaisoo dan fokus di kaisoo. tapi juga jangan lupa kalian tetep harus ikutin yang chanbaek,Chenmin, dan Hunhan nya. jangan di skip bacanya soalnya peran mereka bakal nongol terus di inti story kaisoonya. Dan maaf banget atas kesalahan typo yang lupa diperbaiki di chapter chapter kemarin. maklum, updatenya malem dan ngantuk banget sih abisnya kkk.

Soal ending, ini akan ikutin sama persis dari ff aslinya. karena saya sendiri belum izin sama Jeje nya, jadi nanti akan dibicarain lagi. Tapi yang jelas, saya lagi kumpulin ide biar cerita ini happy ending. tenang aja hehehe.

Salam,Drabble wookie.


End file.
